Not A Fairy Tale Anymore
by Phantomwa1ker
Summary: Monsters. Once real, then myth, then fairy tale, then forgotten. A species living in the wild apart from the humans on their own continent. They prefer to stay away from humanity. But when one Monster receives a vision, one that details death and destruction for both species, and the only way to prevent it is for... Well, things can't stay secret forever.
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! I have things to say, but I'll say them at the bottom.**

* * *

Not A Fairy Tale Anymore

* * *

Long ago, another sentient species lived in coexistence with humanity. A species far stronger and physically superior to them, yet there was no danger. For they did not harbor any ill thoughts for the lesser species. Yet humanity feared them. For if they wished, they could bring their species to the brink of extinction. Because of their appearance, humanity called them Monsters. Humanity was always so paranoid, and it drove them. Influenced their actions, corrupted their minds, made them see things that were not there. And so when their paranoia led them to believe that the Monsters were planning on killing them all, they struck first.

Millions died from the initial surprise attack. Humanity fought with their machines and their airships and hunters, but the Monsters fought back. And even with the Grimm, humanity held strong.

After a long time, the Monsters were on the brink of defeat. But some gained an idea. Some Monsters left the mainland that they had at one time called their home, but was nothing more then a battleground, and they migrated to an entirely new landmass. Humanity tried to follow, but the number of Grimm was too great, and they were forced to flee. All the Monsters that remained on the mainland were killed, and the ones that fled were forgotten.

The Monster species faded into history, and over time, into legend, myth, fairy tale, and then nothing. Their species was forgotten by their would-be exterminators. Yet the Monster species lived on, in secret. And that's where our story begins.

* * *

The Forever Fall forest was a beautiful place to behold. The large red leaved trees seemed to go on for miles with no end in sight. And the sap that was inside them was a delicious treat, if one was willing to go through the trouble of getting it. But while beautiful, the forest was also very deadly. There were Grimm all throughout the forest, for they enjoyed the sap just as much as humans did.

The Grimm, the biggest predators on Remnant. None could challenge their dominance. But while efficient killers, there was something far more deadly patrolling the forest.

 _"So close. Where are you?"_

These were the thoughts of the deadly creature that stalked through the forest. If a human were to gaze upon it, the sight would both amaze and terrify them.

It's snake like body was elegant and, in a way, beautiful. But it's appearance also painted the picture of a skilled killer.

The creature hovered through the air, no obvious signs of propulsion on it's body. It's body was generally human-like in appearance. It had three snake-like tails, following the tails upwards, they connected together to it's waist. The creatures slim body traveled upwards towards the shoulders where two limbs rested on each shoulder. Connected to two of the limbs were three fingered hands with sharp raptor like claws. On the other limbs were large razor edged scythes, one on each limb, on each shoulder. It had six spikes on it's back that would move and twitch depending on the creatures mood. Finally, the creatures head was devoid of eyes, instead relying on incredibly strong sensory organ on its face as well as it's equally strong sense of smell. It may not have had eyes, but it was still able to see things in it's own way. It's mouth was made up of two scythe-like mandibles filled with sharp teeth. Most of it's body was colored a very dark purple. But some areas were a light pale pink, such as the head and chest. **[1]**

It crept through the bushes of Emerald Forest, barley making any noise. It excelled at sneaking, being nearly undetectable when it wanted to. And that was exactly what it wanted at the moment. It sniffed the air and changed it's path slightly to the right.

As it walked it smelled something else. It looked to its right and gazed upon a pack of Beowolfs. The Alpha of the Beowolf pack met the creatures gaze, and the two shared a look of mutual understanding. 'You don't mess with me, and I won't mess with you.'

The creature moved on. And after a few minutes the scent of its prey became very strong. It walked past a tree and poked its head out of the bushes and saw it in the clearing.

 _"There you are."_

The creature had been tracking the bear's scent for eight minutes. It was eating some berries off another bush, foolishly showing it's back to the creature.

It's three snake-like tails twitched and curled in anticipation while it quietly crept towards the bear, the animal blissfully unaware of the stealthy predator approaching its position.

It was nearly there. 20 meters. 15 meters. 10 meters.

The bear's instincts flared and it stopped eating. It turned around and saw the creature in all its glory. Before it could do anything, it pounced, stabbing one of it's scythes into its neck and severing its head from its body. The creature changed from it's slouch sneaking position and hovered upright. It let loose a powerful screech of victory to the sky before returning to the bear's headless body and started gorging itself.

The creature was a member of a long forgotten race. A race that consisted of five forms. The creature's particular form was a Wraith, and she was one of the best hunters for her age. Her name was Willow.

Wraiths were the master assassins and the stealthiest of her species. And one of the fastest. Though their stealth and speed came at a cost. Wraiths were not as strong as the other forms, and they could take less damage before expiring.

Each form of her species were capable of doing things that the others couldn't, but all had strong naturally armored skin. Though some had more then others. Wraiths in particular had little armor, but were very fast and sneaky. They were capable of translocation and controlling Warp Energy. Translocation allowed Wraiths to quickly move from one position to another, though their species just called it warping. Wraiths could also go through objects with the useful ability. Warp Energy was an invisible energy field that was spread throughout all space. Wraiths had learned long ago to sense and use that energy for their own purposes. One purpose was making portals. Cutting a hole in the Warp Energy field and forcing a short tunnel between one space and another to form. Wraiths could also use Warp Energy as a weapon, collecting a ball of the mysterious energy so dense until it became unstable and exploded. Warp Blast could be deadly when used right. Wraiths could also use Warp Energy to make long jumps to a location without traveling into the Warp Field. The downside to that was that the Warp Field would spring the user right back to the place they started. But it wasn't useless. Abduction was it's primary use. Grabbing a target and separating them from a group. Wraiths were also capable of creating a body double out of Warp Energy, one that would fight enemies while the user has the light around them bent, making them invisible. But as soon as the double was destroyed or enough time passed that the double disappeared the user would become visible again. The last ability that Wraiths were born with was the ability to enhance their bodies with Warp Energy, allowing them to attack much faster then they normally would. The ability, called Supernova, also had a time limit. None of the other forms of her species could interact with Warp Energy in any way. Wraiths were the only ones who could.

Willow finished eating the carcass and looked up towards the sun, which was hanging directly in the middle of the sky. _"It's not late yet. I should have a little time left."_ Willow thought as she floated away from the bones of her meal and warped deeper into the forest.

Willow quietly moved through the forest, looking for more food or anything that would interest her. She traveled for several minutes, almost an hour, when she came across something that caught her interest. A building.

A human building.

It had been severely damaged, unquestionably by the Grimm, if the half eaten corpses were any indications. As well as the Grimm tried to destroy everything that the humans made, so it only made sense.

It had the cracked and chipped remains of a large dish-like object on the roof, and another had been knocked off and was face down on the ground. Two tall towers that had once reached high into the sky were resting on their sides beside the building. Their metal foundations having been completely destroyed. The several bodies lying around were showing various signs of decomposition, indicating that they had been rotting for a few days. A scan of the area as well as a few good sniffs told her that there was no one left alive.

 _"Hmm. This looks like one of those buildings that Krell said humans made. What were they called?"_ She thought for a minute, trying to remember what her brother Krell had talked about. _"Oh! Right! Communication buildings. For the humans too far away from the bigger thingies that let them all talk to each other. Krell might like something from here. He's always collecting their technology."_

Having decided that she wasn't leaving until she got her brother a souvenir, Willow started inspecting the wreckage for something he would like.

She found lots of metal bits of scrap lying around, but none of them looked special or interesting. Once she had rounded the building three times and found nothing of interest, though occasionally stopping to snack on a body, she decided to take a look inside the building. She went up to where the building looked to be the most damaged and started tearing away the metal roof with her claws and scythes. After a few seconds she had made a decent enough size hole to poke her upper body inside. She looked around the interior of the human building for something that fit what she was looking for. Then she saw it. An interesting looking rectangular object with lots of dimly glowing blue and yellow lights on it attached to one of the walls with lots of wires coming out of it.

 _"That'll do."_ She thought. She leaned in and hooked her mandibles and mouth around the object and pulled on it.

The object came out of the wall with little resistance and a few sparks. She leaned back out of the hole with her prize fit snugly in her mouth.

Before she could think about leaving, she heard a sound that made her freeze. It was a low wiring sound that was gradually increasing. She knew what it was. SHe had heard it before.

 _"Oh no! I have to hide!"_ Willow quickly looked around for a good hiding place. Her gaze finally settled on the upside down dish lying on the ground. She rushed over to it and warped inside the dome, her form turning into white and pink light momentarily while warping. It was a snug fit, but she didn't care. She was hidden.

From Willow's perspective, she waited a minute before she saw the human aerial machinery. Her sensory organ and sense of smell were so strong that she could see images right through the metal dish.

Little did Willow know, it was team CFVY of Beacon on board the Bullhead. They had been sent to find out what happened to the radio tower and, if possible, rescue any survivors.

"Alright team. You know the mission details. Look around for survivors, and eliminate any Grimm in the area." The leader, Coco, said.

"I'll circle the perimeter from the air, keep a watch out for any trouble." The pilot said from the cockpit.

Coco nodded. "Thanks. Appreciate it."

"Just helping where I can mam."

They all jumped down from the Bullhead, the height not affecting them at all. They surveyed the area and Coco said, "Fox, your with me. We'll head around the north side. Velvet, Yatsuhashi, you guys head around the south." Coco ordered.

"You got it Coco." Velvet, a rabbit Faunus, replied in her Australian accent. Yatsuhashi just nodded.

Coco and Fox walked around the one side of the building, while Velvet and Yatsuhashi started making their way towards the hidden Wraiths hiding place.

Coco and Fox circled the building. There had once been writing and images on the building, but the paint had long since worn off, making it impossible to make out what it said. The building was clearly quite old.

Fox spotted a door and pointed it out. "Maybe we should check inside?" He suggested.

She nodded. "Good idea."

They had to force the door open, the previous occupants having blocked the door with whatever they could find during the Grimm attack. Even though it clearly benefited them none.

They got inside and walked down a long hallway, trying their best to ignore the mangled bodies they were stepping over.

After checking through most of the rooms in the complex, they reached the main control room. The room was large and had lots of tech lying around that looked so complicated they could only imagine what it id.

"Coco." She glanced over at Fox. "Look." He pointed at the large hole in the roof that Willow had made, unknown to them.

They both stepped closer to the large hole. "What do you think made that?" Fox asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. Nevermore, maybe. Or a Deathstalker? Possibly a Goliath?"

"There are no Goliaths around here though." Fox pointed out.

She shrugged. "You never know." She turned away from the hole and stopped. "What the heck? Fox, come take a look at this." She said.

Fox complied and walked closer to where Coco was looking. It was an empty space that had once housed some sort of console or another kind of technology. All that remained was a few wires and occasionally some sparks.

"It looks like whatever was here was torn right out." Fox assessed.

"Yeah. But what could do something like this? What _would_ do something like this? It would have had to be strong, like some Grimm. But what Grimm would care about human tech?" Coco wondered aloud.

Before Fox could respond, they heard a quiet shriek. Both of their heads shot up and looked at each other. "Velvet." They said simultaneously before running out of the building.

* * *

The two huntsmen in training, Velvet and Yatsuhashi, got closer to the fallen radio dish. And as they did, they saw the bodies. Velvet gasped and covered her mouth upon seeing the bodies. Yatsuhashi let out a sigh filled with sadness. "We're too late. The Grimm got them." She said.

Velvet turned her eyes away from the horrific sight. But Yatsuhashi got closer and inspected one of the bodies. "I do not think the Grimm did this. There are no bite marks. It looks like the flesh has been somehow burned off, but without leaving any burn marks. Like it just disappeared." Yatsuhashi said.

Willow, still hidden underneath the satellite dish, winced. That had been one of the bodies she had fed from.

"So? What do you think did it then?" Velvet asked, still not looking at the body.

Yatsuhashi shook his head. "I do not know. Let us keep searching." Velvet nodded and they left the bodies.

They got closer to her hiding spot, and the rabbit one stopped. Yatsuhashi turned to her. "Why do you stop Velvet?" He asked.

She looked around nervously. "I... I don't know. I just feel like... There's something around here. My instincts are just screaming at me to leave the area, but I don't know why."

Willow knew. WShe was an apex predator, able to defeat even a mighty Grimm Goliath. That meant that all other animals would have a natural fear of her, and her species. And since Faunus were half animal, their instincts were stronger then a humans. Their instincts would yell at them to get away or else they would die.

Yatsuhashi looked around. "I do not see anything. But I will keep my guard up. Now let us continue." He said before moving forward, with Velvet following reluctantly behind.

They got closer to her hiding place, and Velvet got more and more nervous. Eventually she started shaking violently in fear and stopped moving forward completely.

But Yatsuhashi didn't notice this time, and he walked right beside Willows hiding place.

Unable to stop herself, she let out a reflexive yet quiet hiss at his proximity.

The rabbit Faunus suddenly let out a shriek and yelled, "Yatsuhashi! Get away from that!"

The large man didn't question her and quickly retreated to her position. Meanwhile Willow was mentally berating herself for not controlling her instincts better.

"What is wrong?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"T-t-there's something u-underneath that d-d-dish." She stammered and pointed, much to Willows annoyance and fear, right at the Wraith's hiding place. "I-I heard it. S-s-something hissing."

Before Yatsuhashi could respond, Coco and Fox ran around the side of the building and towards them. "What's wrong? And why are you shaking?" Coco asked and noted on Velvet's trembling form.

Yatsuhashi turned to look at her. "Velvet says that there is something hiding under that fallen dish. And she is very afraid of whatever it is." He explained and pointed to the dish.

"Do you think there's something underneath it?" Coco asked the samurai.

He just shrugged. "She said she heard something hissing, but I heard nothing."

Coco looked at the dish. "...Is it Grimm?" She asked after a moment.

Velvet shook her head. "I-I don't t-think s-so."

Coco hummed. "Alright. Yatsuhashi, you go and lift up the dish, I'll shoot whatever's underneath it."

"Wait! You shouldn't go anywhere near that thing!" Velvet yelled, her concern stopping her stammering for the moment.

"Velvet. If there is something underneath there, it could be what killed everyone here. So, we need to kill it. Yatsuhashi, the dish." He nodded and walked towards it.

Willow knew she had to do something. So, she gently put down the device in her mouth, waited until the big man got closer, and then let out a very loud warning hiss. Loud enough that she knew they would all hear it.

At the sound of the hiss, Yatsuhashi stopped and took a step back. As did everyone else, but Velvet took several.

"...Alright. Now we know there's something underneath there. Everyone get ready. Lift the dish Yatsuhashi." Coco got out her large mini gun and Fox took up a fighting stance. Velvet was still cowering behind them all.

Willow growled. _"Stupid humans. Why can't they realize a warning when it's given to them. I have to escape. But I also can't let them see me."_ Willow came up with a plan and readied herself, also picking up the stolen technology and holding it firmly in her mouth.

Yatsuhashi moved towards the dish, but being considerably more careful.

He reached down gripped the bottom of the dish, and then she acted.

Willow warped through the opposite side of the dish, and began warping away as fast as she could, but her form was still visible every few seconds between warps.

Team CFVY heard the noise of the Wraiths signature warping and quickly rushed around the other side of the dome. They only saw a set of three tails go around the edge of the building before she had disappeared.

"Quick! After it!" Coco ordered and gave chase. But despite their enhanced speed, they were left in the dust, unable to compete with Willows superior warping ability.

She thought she was in the clear, allowing for her species equivalent of a smile to form around the object still held in her mouth. Until she heard the familiar wiring sound.

"Damn! What the heck is that thing!?" She could hear the voice of the Bullheads pilot even through the noise the machine generated. She hadn't thought about that human. She knew what she had to do. He had seen her, so now he had to die.

Her course of action chosen, she stopped, and looked up at the human machine. She felt the familiar surge of Warp Energy course through her body, enhancing every cell she had. She aimed an abduction at the machines right wing, and launched. She soared through the air with black and red energy visibly swarming around her.

She curled around the right wing, dug her scythes and claws into it, and then sprung back to the place she was precisely a second ago.

The wing groaned, resisting only slightly before being ripped free of its mounting position.

Willow glanced down at the long metal piece she held in her claws before looking back up at the human flying machine. Without its left wing and engine, the Bullhead quickly started tumbling to the ground, its one remaining engine doing nothing to slow it's fall. It disappeared out of Willows view with a loud, resounding bang and a fiery explosion.

A quick scan with her sensory organ revealed to her the mangled and crumpled mess that had once been the Bullhead.

Satisfied that her target was dead, she quickly turned the other direction and warped away, now with two pieces of human technology.

 _"That was far too close. I can't do that anymore. If I actually get spotted and they get away, I'll be in so much trouble."_ Willow thought to herself.

She decided hat she had enough excitement for one day and chose to go home. So she adjusted her path to take her back to the portal that had brought her there.

* * *

An hour later, Willow arrived at the cave she formed her portal at and floated inside, only to freeze and drop her two prizes at the terrible sight in front of her.

Standing in front of the black portal outlined in orange, was a large figure with glowing red light on it's chest and coming out of its mouth, as well as along its neck. It's skin was black in colour, and seemed to constantly shift around with every flex of its muscles, hiding the strength that was behind the natural armor. Its appearance was even more humanoid then the Wraiths. It stood on two clawed feet with a slightly hunched posture. It had a very muscular chest and arms with sharp four fingered claws for hands, and had spikes coming out of its back. It had a tail with a small spiked club at the end. Its mouth comprised of two jaws, but also had a pair of mandibles along the bottom jaw. The creatures eyes were a piercing, angry red. But the worst part was that they were glaring at her. **[2]**

"Willow." The creature growled.

The Wraith ducked her head. "Hi Garthis." She spoke quietly to her big brother.

He crossed his arms. "You shouldn't be here. You know your not allowed to leave the continent."

"But it's so boring there! And there's nothing new to eat!" Willow complained.

"There are bears on the continent." Garthis said.

Garthis was a Goliath. One of the five forms of their species. Goliaths were the strong ones, they could tear chunks of rocks out of the ground and throw them long distances, create craters just by slamming their fist into the ground, charge an enemy fast enough to rip them in two just by headbutting them, and they had the ability to breath fire. They also had a good sense of smell, like all members of their species. That explained how he knew she'd eaten a bear, he smelled its scent off her.

"I know! But I just couldn't find anything new to eat today!" Willow defended herself.

Garthis sighed. "You can't keep doing this. You're going to get in trouble. And what are those?" The Goliath motioned at the two objects by Willows tails.

"I found them. I though Krell might like them."

"You shouldn't have taken the unnecessary risk of getting those. Were you spotted?"

"Yeah, but I took care of it."

"That's even worse Willow!" Garthis yelled.

"It's fine! They won't know what happened!"

Garthis shook his head and sighed. "...Come on. Let's just go home." The Goliath said before turning around and walking through the black portal.

Willow let out a sigh of relief and followed her brother back to their continent.

Their whole species may have been sentient, but they were still animals. They didn't have any form of leadership other then pack leaders or parents. They each had their own territory and kept mostly to themselves. And while one adult Monster may not have any control over another unrelated adult Monster, their species could sometimes come together to make decisions. And if one of those decisions included killing a Monster threatening to reveal their species to the outside world, they would do it.

But Willow was an explorer. She liked going to new places and seeing the sights they held. She had already seen what she could of the continent without invading other Monsters territory, and there was so much more to explore outside of it. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave, but she couldn't help herself. There was just so much more to the world to see!

Willow floated through the portal, shivering slightly as she went through. She got through to the other side and dispersed the portal, it shimmering before shrinking into a single point and disappearing. She shook herself to get rid of the chills the portal gave and walked to where her brother was standing. Only to freeze when she saw what he was looking at.

What she saw was terrifying, more so then when she saw Garthis waiting at the portal. She was paralyzed in fear. The sight was so fear-inducing, so horrifying, that even the proudest and strongest of Goliaths would turn tail and run. Willow even snapped out of her paralysis so she could cower behind her brother to avoid the frightening sight that was standing in the forest clearing ahead.

Their mother.

Garthis shuffled nervously. "Uh, this isn't what it looks like." He said, Willow still staying behind him.

"Right." Their mother, Gallien, growled and tapped a foot on the ground and glared at her children. It only made it worse that she was a Gorgon, since she had enough eyes to give them the death glare times four.

Gorgons were generally spider like in appearance. She had four legs, but could walk on two if she wanted. She had two smaller arms on her chest. Her hands were actually three taloned claws that were ridiculously sharp. She had a large abdomen, and she was covered in tiny furs. Her face held eight eyes and a pointed mouth with several teeth, as well as a long tongue. Gorgons were the master ambushes, capable of laying traps that would kill even the strongest of predators. They could spit acid, shoot acidic web, and lay traps of minion spiders that would attack enemies. A Gorgon was often very twitchy, constantly moving around. They did it a lot, even in their sleep. But above all, they were brutally protective mothers. Most would have called a Gorgon ugly, but Garthis and Willow loved their mother deeply, and didn't care about appearances. Despite how terrifying she could be when she was angry. Besides, among their species, no one thought of Gorgons as ugly, they just thought they were another Monster. Their species didn't really think of anything as ugly. **[3]**

One might think that a Gorgon could only lay eggs that hatch Gorgons, and the same with Wraiths and Goliaths. But the truth was that all five forms could be born from any of the five forms. It didn't matter. That was why they all thought of each other as the same species and not individual ones, instead just different forms.

"Would you two like to tell me exactly where you were?" She asked calmly, but with anger laced in her voice. She may have been a Gorgon, but she didn't twitch like others did. She was old enough to control those urges, and her posture was very calm, though a little tense. Gallien was also bigger then most normal adult Gorgons, on account that she had lived for a very long time. Yet that didn't make her like a human in their last years alive. She may have been centuries old, but she was still in her prime.

"...Um..." Garthis didn't answer. He didn't want to get in trouble, but he also didn't want to tell on his sister.

"You wouldn't have happened to leave the continent, now would you?" She took a few steps towards them.

"...Um..." It didn't come to his mind that the two human objects were a dead giveaway.

"You do remember what I told you about that, don't you?" Gallien stopped in front of Garthis.

"...Um..." Garthis avoided her gaze and looked down at the ground.

"Garthis. You are the oldest. I expect you to act as such. Do you know how much trouble you could get in?"

Before Garthis could answer, Willow's smaller form poked round his side. "It's not his fault mom." The Wraith said guilty. "I left there continent and Garthis came to bring me back. He was only trying to keep me out of trouble."

Gallien turned to look at her only daughter. She sighed. "Willow. I understand that you like exploring, but it is dangerous out there. Most humans would try and kill you on sight. Not to mention them seeing you would put us all in danger. Please try to understand that."

Willow looked down. "I'm sorry."

Gallien rubbed Willows head. "Your only a Colt. I don't want you getting hurt. Now what are these? For Krell?" She asked, pointing at the human metal.

Willow nodded.

Gallien sighed. "Alright. I'll allow it this time. Now, it's almost nighttime, and you both know that the Grimm get more aggressive at night. So let's get your brothers and get back to the cave. Do you know where they are?" Gallien asked.

The siblings shared a look with each other before looking back to their mother. "No." They replied simultaneously.

Gallien sighed. "Please go find them. There is something I need to take care of." She said before turning away and using her webs to propel her through the forest.

Willow sighed. "That could've been worse."

Garthis nodded. "Yes. It could've. We're lucky it turned out how it did. Now let's go get our brother 'Colt.'" He said in a teasing manner.

"Hey! Your a Colt to!" She cried indignantly.

With their species, they were divided into three age groups. Pups, Colts, and Maxs. Pups were newborns after they hatch. But once they've eaten enough and go through their first evolution, like a growth spurt, they become a Colt. When they go through their next evolution, they become fully grown and are called a Max. With each evolution a Monster get's stronger, and sometimes gain abilities that they didn't have at birth. Garthis didn't have the ability to breath fire as a Pup. He only gained that ability when he evolved into a Colt. By human definition, they were teenagers.

"Maybe. But I'm still older." Garthis said and walked off.

Willow followed behind him yelling, "That means nothing!"

* * *

Krell was having a good day. He had woken up and caught a shark, his favorite food. And then he asked Willow to make a portal for him to go to Atlas. Once there, he had transformed into his human form and headed to the library. His favorite place to spend his time.

Krell's human form had the appearance of a young and strikingly handsome seventeen year old male with blue hair and almost glowing sea green eyes. He wore a blue jacket with white stripes and patters, as well as a pair of black pants. He was among the few Monsters, along with is family, that were able to take a human form. No one knew why some of their species were able to transform into humans, however some suspected it had something to do with the time when humanity took some of them captive and did experiments on them, before the captives escaped. The former captives then mated with the rest of their species, and must have passed along whatever the humans had done to them.

Krell was a Kracken, and Krackens were unique among the Monster species. They had the ability to fly. Not like the Wraith could hover, but they could actually fly through the air like a bird, just without the wings or flapping.

Krakens resembled some sort of land squid. Their body was somewhat similar to the Wraith, except they had two legs and clawed feet, and only one tail with a pincer on the end. They had two long arms with hands that had long and sharp claws, as well as small fins on their forearms. Where the shoulders were, was a set of second limbs that were bent backwards like wings and were each connected to a barbed tentacle that secreted a blueish black smoke as well as electricity. Along its spine was a series of what could only be described as pillars. They were like long spikes, except they lacked a pointed end. The Krakens face would definitely be called strange by human standards. It had a long face with four blue or green eyes. It varied. Four tentacles made up its face below its eyes, and three smaller ones made up its tooth filled mouth. **[5]**

Krakans were quite powerful. They had the ability to control lightning through their tentacles and direct a lightning strike to any place they wanted. Even inside. They could also direct that electricity in a circle around them for a very powerful attack called aftershock. Krakans had the unique ability to create an organism inside their bodies that acted as a kamikaze. They spit it out of their mouth and it attached to whatever surface they touched. Then when an enemy came close the banshee mines, as they were called, would quickly crawl over while screaming and explode. They also had limited control over air as well. They could create a vortex of wind to push back enemies or whatever else they wanted. Their limited control also helped them to maneuver while flying and assisted in it as well. Even in his human form, Krell had access to most of his abilities.

Krell was a very intellectual individual. He enjoyed learning new things and studying about the world. As a result he had learned a great deal about humanity and their customs. He still found it odd that they had to eat so many different kinds of food just to survive. Monsters just had to eat meat. He also found it odd that they felt the need to wear clothing to cover themselves. It was just so weird. He didn't understand why they feared nudity. They were naturally born like that, so why try to constantly cover yourself? Except for an extra layer of warmth. Such practices would be mandatory in a cold climate like Atlas for their species, since they had only skin and no fur. Monsters had a naturally high body temperature and would be able to survive cold weather like Atlas, without the need for clothing. But even they could only stand it for so long before needing some form of warmth. A simple cave where the temperature was warmer would do. But humans needed large buildings with artificial heaters. He did find it remarkable how humanity had evolved to change the environment to their needs. But it certainly wasn't effective. If they didn't have their technology, they'd have to adapt or they'd all die off.

Humans were weird. But interesting. Plus a little stupid. And definitely violent. This he had gotten from everything he learned. Their hatred towards the Faunus and their Great War proved that.

There was another species that was just like humanity, the only difference being that they had animal appendages. The Faunus were the low class citizens in the human society, often being insulted and walked on, treated like slaves in the work place. Krell wouldn't lie, he felt bad for the Faunus. What was happening to them was very similar to what happened to his own species so long ago.

The Great War was another thing that showcased humanity's stupidity and violence. The Grimm were clawing at their walls, trying to get in and kill them all, yet instead of banding together and fighting the Grimm, humanity turned their weapons on each other. Fighting for so long until finally, they made peace. Having gained no ground and only losing lives. The great war was pointless. The only benefit of the Great War was the technological advancements that happened during it.

Krell had learned something about interesting that had happened during the Great War. Atlas had at one point sent a heavily armed convoy through his home continent. Their intention had been to launch a surprise attack at the behind of the Mistral defensive line. But the convoy disappeared without a trace. As did the recovery team that was sent to find out what happened. But Krell already knew what happened. His mother had told him the stories. Atlas had traveled over their continent, but when his species sensed humans invading their continent, they took it as an act of aggression.

Despite the Atlas convoy having an entire airship to defend themselves, they stood no change against the monsters. The Wraiths and Krakens aerial abilities allowed them to take down the Atlas fighters, and the Wraiths portals allowed the ground restricted monsters to literally tear the airship apart. Portals were placed on the ground and above the airship, allowing Monsters to jump right on. The gorgons melted the armor, and the Goliaths tore it to shreds. The Behemoths could do both. And in their panic, Atlas forgot the one reason why they brought all that firepower. The Grimm.

The creatures of darkness and forgotten beasts formed an unofficial pact together that day, working together to destroy the enemies and trespassers. It hadn't taken long before the ships were destroyed, any and all survivors killed and eaten by either the Grimm or the Monsters. And the recovery team was dealt with in much the same way. The remains of the ships still laid where they fell, now partially overgrown with foliage. He had even gone to see them once and acquired some interesting technology for his collection.

Atlas hadn't been back to the Monster continent since. And none of the other cities had made any attempt to go there. Especially not after the destroyed convoy report had been released to the public after the war. Professionals said that there was a larger Grimm presence then expected and the convoy was destroyed as a result of their miscalculation. But it was actually conspiracy theorist that were closer to the truth. Some said that there was a species of super Grimm living on the continent with incredible strength and amazing abilities that did it. Replace the Grimm with Monster and they would be spot on. But of course, the public thought they were all crazy. Lucky for him and his species.

He had reluctantly left the library when he saw that it was getting dark. He knew his mother would be getting worried, and his siblings could only cover for him for so long. So he headed for the designated spot outside of Atlas where Willow was supposed to form another portal to return him home.

As he walked down the dreadfully cold streets of Atlas, he mentally reviewed the things he had learnt that day. It was called currency. In order for people to get things, they had to have small cards called lien. The more valuable the object was, the more lien it cost. Lien was acquired when people worked for companies and businesses. It was needed for everything actually. Shelter, food, their medicine and clothes.

Medicine was another thing he didn't get. If a person wasn't strong enough to survive, why heal them so they live? The weak should die, and the strong should live. That way their species would be overall stronger and not plagued by illnesses, biological defects, and other medical problems. Humans were really weird.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a noise down the ally to his left. Curious, he turned off the sidewalk and walked down the ally towards the noise. He turned a corner and saw six boys, approximately his age, beating up an unconscious younger female Faunus. She had a pair of dog ears and was wearing red and white clothing that were covered in dirt. She appeared to be about 12 years old.

Krell narrowed his eyes and called out. "Perhaps you would prefer a better opponent?"

The boys stopped their assault and turned to him. "This doesn't concern you. Get lost." One boy, seemingly the leader said.

"Attacking an innocent person is my concern. Step away from her now." Krell threatened.

"You'd protect this thing?" Another asked and pointed at the Faunus.

"Yes. I would protect someone who clearly doesn't have a chance of defending themselves. Just like you own't be able to protect yourselves from me if you don't _step away now."_ Krell let out a growl that sounded less human and more animalistic, causing all the boys to take a step back.

One of the boys gathered their courage and took a step forward. "Ha! In case you haven't noticed, your outnumbered."

"And your outclassed." Krell took a fighting position and taunted the boys towards him with a roll of his fingers.

They forgot about the Faunus in favor of fighting their new opponent. One boy stepped up and launched a punch. Only for Krell to duck underneath it and deliver an uppercut strong enough to send him flying back and crashing into a dumpster unconscious.

The remaining five boys looked back and forth between Krell and their downed comrade with wide eyes. Krell just smiled. "Who's next?"

Two of the boys charged him. One attempted to tackle him, but Krell ducked and used his momentum to throw the boy over his back before catching the fist of the other boy. Thinking quickly, he charged his internal electricity before sending a light shock into the boys body through his fist. The boy fell to the ground spasming as his muscles involuntarily clenched and contracted.

He quickly turned around and blocked a strike from the other boy before pushing him against a wall and kicking his head into it, knocking him out.

The three remaining boys all looked hesitant to attack, and for a moment Krell thought they would run off. But their hubris got the better of them and they all charged him.

He dodged a punch by one boy before headbutting his head with his own, sending him sprawling to the ground. The next boy brought out a knife and slashed at him. Krell frowned. He didn't have any natural armor in his human form. He only had their natural squishy flesh.

He dodged multiple slashes until one grazed his cheek, creating a fine straight line that quickly started leaking blood. Krell growled and decided that enough was enough. He grabbed the boys arm and shoved him into a nearby wall with enough force to make him drop his knife. Krell wrapped a hand around his throat and lifted him into the air.

He watched the boy struggle for a few seconds before, without hesitation, he broke the boys neck with a sickening crack, causing him to go limp in his grasp.

He threw the body to the side and looked at the last one. He had picked up the unconscious girl and was holding a knife to her throat. "S-stay back! I'l kill her." The boy stammered. Krell could smell his fear.

He was about to respond when a familiar scent caught his nose. Krell simply smiled and said, "No. You won't."

Not a second later, his head was detached from his shoulders with a sick squelch. The body flopped to the ground while the head rolled to the side, both leaking blood profusely. When the body fell to the ground, it revealed his little sister Willow.

"Kreeeeell!" Willow shouted before his youngest sibling rushed and hung onto his neck in a hug. Completely unaffected by the fact that she had just beheaded someone.

Her human form comprised of a short and slim yet shapely fifteen year old figure. Her hair was pink and she had similar coloured eyes, despite her Monster form not having any eyes at all. She wore a dark purple sweater with two scythes on it along with a dark purple skirt and black leggings. But undoubtedly her most noticeable features, if they were visible, was the pair of dark purple limbs with scythes on the end coming out of her back. But they were hidden beneath her clothes, bent in such a way that someone wouldn't be able to tell they were there, but also so that it wasn't uncomfortable for her. It had been those scythes that she had used to behead the boy. They had cut clean through the muscle sand bone, just proving how sharp they were.

Every Monster's human form had a trait of the form they belonged to. Willow had her scythes while Krell had two spiked fins on his forearms that he kept hidden by wearing long sleeved shirts and contracting them so that they laid flat against his skin.

Krell chuckled. "Hello Willow. Have you come to get me?"

"Yep! It's getting dark and time to come home now. I have a present waiting for you!~" Willow said happily.

Krell chuckled. "That'll have to wait. We need to take this girl to a hospital." He motioned to the unconscious Faunus that had fallen to the ground when the boy was beheaded.

Willow looked at him oddly. "So your talking to humans now?" She asked.

Krell shook his head. "I just found these boys attacking her and decided to step in." He replied.

"Well, just make sure your careful. You don't want anyone to find anything out." Willow scolded lightly.

Krell smirked. "Says the one that runs around the continents in her Monster form. If anyone is going to get caught it will be you."

The disguised Wraith pouted. "I'm sneaky! I won't get caught!"

"Says the one that's ruined more then a few of our family hunts." Krell teased as he picked up the unconscious girl.

Willow crossed her arms and pouted further. "You're mean. And that only happened when I was younger. Now I'm the best sneaker there is!"

Krell ruffled her hair affectionately, a habit they had gotten into while in their human forms. "Where's Garthis? Is he here?"

Willow shook her head. "Garthis didn't want to come in here so he went to get Brawl instead."

Krell nodded. "Come on. Let's get her to a hospital and get home before mom starts asking where we've gone." He said.

Willow looked at the dead bodies. "Too bad I can't eat them." She said with a frown.

Krell grimaced. "I don't know how you can say that. Humans taste so bitter."

Willow scowled. "In your opinion. I honestly don't mind the taste. But I don't go out looking for single humans just to kill and eat them. I only eat the already dead ones." It was true. Combined, they had eaten very few humans. They only killed them in self defense, and especially that was rare. Besides, it was still somewhat hard to kill another sentient creature. An innocent one, at least.

"Yes, I'm well aware. Now come on. Let's go." He said, and the two walked down the cold streets of Atlas together towards the nearest hospital.

* * *

Garthis jumped through the portal to the continent. He knew that he had just spoken to his mother abut going onto the continent, but he was doing it for her to find his brother Brawl. Like she asked.

He would never go get Krell. To do that he'd have to enter the home of those disgusting humans. He'd rather just kill every last one of them and be done with it.

He walked out of the cave the portal resided in and walked into the large green forest. As he walked, he occasionally smelled for anything of interest. But he sensed nothing of importance. Just a few animals roaming around. But he paid no notice to them, he had eaten not long ago.

After a few minutes of walking, Garthis eventually arrived at a cave where he suspected his younger brother Brawl to be. The cave went down into the ground and led to a magma vein. Essentially a river of lava. Brawl liked to spend a lot of his time here.

It took Garthis 10 minutes to walk through the cave and get to the magma vein. He was up on a large ledge overlooking the large river of lava. He listened to the soft roar of the magma flowing down the mountains interior as he scoured the glowing orange river for his objective. And then he found it.

A large spherical boulder half submerged in the magma, with veins of orange lava spread through it. As if the lave was crawling up its surface. Garthis picked up a large nearby rock and threw it right beside the boulder. It hit the surface of the river, splashing lava all around before it slowly sunk into it and disappeared. A few moments later, he got the reaction he wanted.

The boulder started moving, seemingly with a mind of it's own, towards Garthis's position. The path it dug through the lava was quickly filled up by the sludgy hot liquid.

The boulder temporarily disappeared from his view as it got closer to the cliff he was standing atop. And after a few moments, a hulking figure dripping red hot lava crawled up the cliff side and into his view. It was his brother Brawl, a Behemoth.

Behemoths were the largest of their species. They're skin was protected by armored slabs of tough, rock-like material. There were cracks in the armor that revealed the red hot lava that they held inside them. They walked on four legs, two short hind legs and two comparatively huge front legs. They also had a large body overall. Their forearms were large and had three thick fingers on each. They had a large blocky head with six glowing orange eyes, along with two thick tusks jutting from their lower jaw. **[4]**

Behemoths were masters of the earth. They could create large rock walls and open fissures in the ground. They literally had lava inside them, which allowed them to spit it up and burn everything around it to a cinder. They weren't very fast, so to remedy this, they curled into a ball and rolled around when they needed to move quicker. Finally, they had a very long barbed tongue that could shoot from the Behemoth's mouth with whip-like speed and drag their unfortunate victims within melee range. They were also VERY resistant to heat.

Brawl was bigger then his older brother, but that didn't necessarily make him stronger. Behemoths got a lot of their strength from their weight and size. It allowed them to move around heavy objects and hit harder, but Garthis still had more developed and stronger muscles. In a contest though, Brawl would win because of his immense size and weight.

"What do you need?" Brawl asked in a deep rumbling voice that was surprisingly smooth.

"It's almost night time. Mother wants us all home." Garthis explained.

Brawl sighed. "Alright. But you know there are better ways to get my attention when I'm sleeping then throwing a rock at me."

"The last time I tried to get you up while you were down there it took a half hour of yelling just to wake you. I find this method it much faster." Garthis gave his species equivalent of a smirk.

"It's not my fault. The magma is very relaxing. You should try it some time."

"I'm not as resistant to heat as you are. I'd be burned to a crisp. I'll pass."

Brawl looked back down into the lava vein. "I'm certainly going to miss the silence." He said with longing in his voice.

"You'll be back. I know you will. By the way, none of you are supposed to be off the continent." Garthis said.

Brawl snorted and looked back at Garthis. "Like that's ever stopped us before. And your not innocent either." The Behemoth said.

He was right. He had told all his siblings before, but it never had any affect. It was mostly Willows fault, she was the one that made the portals for them. But he was also guilty. He had left their home continent more then once to explore. They had all done it, and it was always worth it. Of course they all felt bad about defying their mother, but they were always careful and were rarely spotted. And if they were, they'd take care of it. Plus they always stayed away from human city's and towns. So there was no harm done. Nevertheless, she worried.

Garthis sighed. "Alright. But enough of this discussion. Let's get home before we get in even more trouble." Garthis said and started towards the exit, with Brawl following right behind.

"Mother found out you went to the continent again?" Brawl asked.

"Yes. But I only went to get Willow. If she would just stop making portals for everyone then none of us would be enticed into leaving the continent."

"It's hardly her fault. We all ask for the portals and use them. Besides, the's the youngest and is very inquisitive. She always want's to know what else is out there."

"I know. But I worry for her. And all of you."

"But mainly her. She did bond with you before everyone else when she was young. And the bond is still there. But we'll all be fine. We're all strong. Nothing will happen to us. We won't get hurt, and no humans will spot and tell on us. You and mother need to relax."

Garthis stopped. "...Remember dad?"

Brawl copied him. "...Yeah. Now I see your worry. But I'm still saying that nothing's going to happen. We're all careful." He argued, but with less determination then before.

"...Just try not to get hurt." The two continued walking, the rest of their trip home being accomplished in silence.

* * *

Willow was warping back to their cave, while Krell was back in his Kraken form and flying above her. They had dropped the injured Faunus off at the ER and quickly left before anyone could ask any questions.

"We're back!" Willow shouted into their cave. Their home was carved into the side of a large mountain. The dark place that they called home was large, large enough to allow their enormous bulk to travel through it unimpeded. It had numerous caverns that all had different uses. Including their rooms.

The siblings walked into the pitch black cave, but weren't affected. Their species had incredible night vision, and Wraiths sensory organs allowed them to see in all environments.

"There you are. And just where were you Krell?" Their mother Gallien crawled across the roof towards them.

"I was out hunting. Sorry. I lost track of time." Krell said apologetically.

The nightmare inducing arachnid dropped down to the floor. "Be more careful. I don't want you getting hurt, and you know that you have to be home by sundown." Gallien scolded.

"I know. It won't happen again." Krell said.

"Good." Gallien nuzzled them both and walked off, presumably to check on her other two children.

"You said earlier you had something for me?" Krell asked his sister.

"Yes, but I don't know where it is right now. Garthis refused to come with me into the human city, so I asked him to take your present home before he went to get Brawl." Willow responded.

"Atlas. The human city is called Atlas."

"Whatever. Go ask Garthis for your present. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." Willow nuzzled her brother before warping through the walls to her room.

Krell shook his large head before turning and walking to Garthis's room. It took about a minute to walk through the large cave to the eldest brothers room.

Garthis's room was decorated with bones, each one cleaned of all its meat and scattered on the ground. The larger skeletons of the more dangerous predators were kept mostly in one piece, as Garthis kept the ligaments intact and proudly displayed them on his walls.

Krell looked around for his older brother, but saw no sign of him.

 _"Hmm. He's probably in the egg chamber."_ Krell thought to himself before leaving the bone filled room and traveling deeper into the cave.

Eventually he came to an even larger room. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, and stalagmites littered the surface. Except for an area that had been carved as a path, as well as multiple places where the stalagmites had been cleared for eggs.

Krell walked through the room, stopping to study the dark red circle where he had hatched 17 years ago. It felt like so much longer.

He had sat inside his egg for three years before he hatched. Some might say that was a long time, but it was normal for their species. In fact, hatching times varied greatly. A Monster could grow fast and hatch after several months, or grow slowly and wait as long as _twenty five years_ before hatching. Though such long growth times weren't common.

Krell moved on to the back of the chamber, not taking any mind to the orange light flickering from around the corner. Krell walked around the cave corner to see Garthis breathing fire on an egg.

Now while that might cause most witness's panic, it was completely normal to their species. Goliaths often breathed fire on their eggs to keep them warm. It wasn't an absolute necessity unless the surrounding temperature was very low, but it was suspected that the pups inside the eggs enjoyed the warmth. And Garthis, being the only Goliath around, took it upon himself to keep the egg warm.

The egg Garthis was warming was the last the only one in the chamber, and it had been there for eight years, so they were all expecting it to hatch soon. No one knew what was inside it, though they suspected it was a Gorgon since it was the only form their mother had yet to give birth to. But it still had an equal chance to be anything.

Krell made a low grunt. Garthis's fire breath cut off and his form turned to Krell. "What's up?" The Goliath asked.

"Willow said you brought something back for me. Where is it?"

Garthis turned back to the egg. "I already put it in your room, along with all the other useless human tech you keep around."

"It's not useless if I get to spend my time studying it and learning from it. But anyways, thanks." Krell said sincerely.

"Don't mention it." Garthis went back to breathing fire on the egg as Krell turned and walked out of the egg chamber.

After a few seconds, Garthis's fire breath cut off again, plunging the room into silence. Garthis's red eyes stared at the egg, while his ears listened to the nearly silent sounds of movement of his unborn sibling from within.

Garthis placed a claw on the rocky surface, careful not to stick a claw into the glowing cracks that showed the soft flesh of the eggs outer surface. He thought he felt the egg move ever so slightly underneath the eggs protective outer rocky shell.

"I made a promise." Garthis whispered to the egg. "And I intend to keep it."

* * *

Willow woke up slowly, as she always did. Her senses were already scanning the area for any threats, but being alone comfortably in her own cave, there was nothing.

Her cave was decorated in blood. But not just splashed everywhere randomly, instead she used the blood to paint on animal furs and then hung them up everywhere. It was a human activity that Krell had gotten her interested in, and she'd been painting ever since. There were pictures of animals, her siblings, plants, and some human machines that she had seen and thought looked interesting.

Willow hovered off the animal pelts that were her bed and stretched lazily. She gave a long yawn and scanned to see if any of her family was up yet. Seeing that no one was awake yet, she decided to go out hunting for some breakfast. She floated out of their shared cave and headed towards the clearing where she usually created her portals to the mainland. She was in the mood for a creature that, so far, she had only found on one island. A four legged fury canine that humans refereed to as dogs. The only problem was that the island was inhabited by humans, so she would have to be extra careful.

She reached the clearing and briefly stopped to take a drink from a nearby stream. When she finished, she hovered over to an area with no trees or bushes. Deciding that it was a good spot, she called upon the Warp Energy around her. She forced a cut in the Warp Field in front of her and directed it to the island using her mind.

A moment later, the portal came into view. It was the familiar black with orange outline that she had seen all the times before. The portal made, she gracefully hovered through it, ignoring the farmilier chill it gave.

She appeared inside a dense green forest surrounded by trees. A quick scan told her that the area was devoid of any humans. She nodded satisfied and dispelled the portal. She only kept them open when she was going to be gone for a long time. She put her nose to the air and took a deep sniff, and she got what she was hoping for. She turned around and followed the scent trail of the dog.

After a few minutes she hadn't encountered anything. Only a few animals what were hardly worth her time chasing. She hadn't seen any Grimm either, but there was so rarely ever any Grimm on the island. She was passing by a cliff edge when she smelled something that made her stop. Humans.

She growled lowly, not liking having been denied her prey just because a human was nearby. She grumpily turned away from the scent of the dog and human, but saw something on the cliff edge. It was a rectangular stone of some sort.

Curios, she hovered towards it and inspected the odd stone. It had some human words on it and a picture of a flower. Krell had taught her a little on how to read the human language, but she was far from fluent.

 _"Ssssuummmmeerrr... Rrrrrooooossssee... Th-thus I k... Kiiiinnndllly... Ssscaaaatterrr. What does that mean?"_ Willow wondered to herself. Why would someone make a stone, and write a season and a flower on it. And the rest was just nonsense to her. 'Thus I kindly scatter.' Was that even a proper sentence?

She didn't have anymore time to contemplate because she heard a small intake of breath behind her just as the wind shifted. All of a sudden, the human scent became overwhelming.

She slowly turned around, and froze.

She had found the dog she'd been hunting, the only problem was that it was currently cowering behind a girl. A human girl, wearing a red hoodie, cape, and a red and black skirt. Most strikingly though, was her silver eyes that were widened with the look of shock on her face. Silver eyes, that were staring right at her.

 _"Uh oh."_

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you may have realized what this story is using. For those who don't, I'm using the monster models from Evolve. I didn't want to put this in an Evolve/RWBY crossover because I'm only using the monsters models and powers, and not any story line from Evolve, meaning that this can be a story all on its own without knowledge of Evolve being needed... So since I'm using so little I didn't put it in. That and the likelihood of it being read was low if it was in that crossover category.**

 **So yeah. New story. Ta-da! I'm not really sure what people are going to think of this story, since it's different from the rest. But I'm gonna keep it going for as long as it interests me! But make no mistake, updates will not be coming very often. Maybe one every month or two. But I'll try and get them out as fast as I can. And I have written another story. It's a Halo/RWBY crossover, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd go and check it out. But unlike this story, you do need to know about Halo in order to understand the story.**

 **If any of you have suggestions on this story please share them. I really mean it.**

* * *

 **These are the monster pictures to their descriptions for those that couldn't picture what they look like.**

 **[1] Look up: Evolve Wraith. Or look a the cover image. That is exactly what a Wraith looks like. It's my favorite of them all.**

 **[2] Look up: Evolve Goliath**

 **[3]** **Look up: Evolve Gorgon**

 **[4]** **Look up: Evolve Behemoth**

 **[5]** **Look up: Evolve Kraken**

* * *

 **Now I know that there was a lot of information in this chapter, so I'm going to make a little note down here to clear up any confusion.**

 **Species : Wraith**

 **Description : ****Master assassin and very fast. Relies on stealth and trickery. Physically the weakest of the Monster species, but can do more damage per second thanks to their Supernova ability.**

 **Unique** **Abil ities: Short range translocation. Can use the Warp Energy field to quickly dash forward, essentially a brief speed boost. Can also open portals to travel long distances.**

 **Powers**

 **Warp Blast : Dashes to the desired position before generating a large explosion.**

 **Supernova:** **Allows Wraith to attack twice as fast and deal twice as much damage.**

 **Abduction:** **Spring to a far away position and grab a target before springing back to initial location. Primary use is for separating one target from a group.**

 **Decoy: Creates a copy of itself that will attack enemies while rendering the user invisible.**

 **Willow Personality : Willow is very similar to a hyperactive 15 year old. She loves exploring and hates being restricted to the continent. She can't explore much of the continent because of other Monsters territory, so she goes to the other continents that the humans inhabit. She has a strong bond with her elder brother Garthis, and has ever since she was young.**

* * *

 **Species : Goliath**

 **Description : Goliaths are the strongest form of monster there is. They are often prideful creatures that won't hesitate to start a fight, but know when to avoid one. They can sometimes be blinded by rage if angered enough.**

 **Unique Abilities : Strong, can breath fire, **

**Powers**

 **Fire Breath:** **Breathes fire and ignites all targets in range.**

 **Rock Throw:** **Uses its strength to tear a piece of earth out of the ground and throw it like a projectile.**

 **Leap Smash:** **Uses its strength to leap into the air before slamming its fist into the ground, creating a shock wave.**

 **Garthis Personality : Garthis is just like a responsible eldest child, though he breaks a few rules every now and then. He hates humans, but tolerates the Faunus slightly more. He is very protective of his siblings, especially his youngest sibling Willow. Garthis would be willing to die for them. He tries to keep the others from leaving the continent for their own safety, but is often ignored because even he had gone to the continent on more then one occasion.**

* * *

 **Species:** **Gorgon**

 **Description: Gorgons are patient Monsters that excel in trapping and ambushing. They are often very twitchy, but it goes away with age. They are very protective mothers and won't hesitate to fight something several times their size to protect their young.**

 **Unique Abilities: Multi-Surface Crawler, Acid Web, Normal Web, Sprays Acid, Lays Spider Traps,**

 **Powers:**

 **Web Snare: Shoots a large acidic web at targets, coating them all and trapping them.**

 **Spider Trap: Lays an egg that hatches a spider minion that burrows into the ground and waits for a target or immediately starts attacking enemies.**

 **Acid Spit: Spits a stream of acid that is corrosive enough to eat through strong metal.**

 **Gallien Personality: Gallien is a very protective mother that knows about her children's trips off the continent. However, as much as she want's her kids to be safe, she wants them to be happy. So she doesn't stop their trips off the continent because they enjoy them so much.** **But she still tells them to stop in the hopes that they might listen to her and be safer as a result.**

* * *

 **Species: Behemoth**

 **Description:** **Behemoths are the largest and toughest of their species, able to take the most damage before dropping dead. They roughly resemble a large rock and are quiet slow, but can turn into a sphere to get places faster. They are usually quite lazy, but can also be very energetic when needed to.**

 **Unique Abilities:** **Immune to heat, very strong and armored,**

 **Powers**

 **Lava Bomb:** **Spits up a sphere of lava that explodes on impact and continues to burn.**

 **Tongue** **Grab: Tongue is launched across a long distance, hooks onto a target, and sends it flying back towards the Behemoth.**

 **Rock Wall:** **Creation of a large rock wall in a desired place.**

 **Fissure** **: A Behemoth slams its hands into the ground and spreads a series of miniature explosions and cracks in front if it.**

 **Brawl Personality:** **Brawl enjoys quiet, mainly because his immense size makes so much noise wherever he goes. He enjoys resting and heat. Brawl is the second youngest child and overall isn't too interesting.**

* * *

 **Species : Kraken**

 **Description: Krakens use their flight to move locations faster and make themselves harder to hit during a fight. They enjoy water and flying and are usually peaceful, or rather not as violent as their other forms.**

 **Unique Abilities : Can fly and control lightning, can also control wind to a limited degree.**

 **Powers**

 **Lightning Strike : Direct a strike of lightning at a certain spot by directing electricity through their body.**

 **Banshee Mines : They create an orb that will seek out enemies and explode on them.**

 **Aftershock : Unleashes an electric pulse around it that deals heavy damage to all in range.**

 **Vortex : Shoots a large wave of wind that blows anything in range away.**

 **Krell Personality : Krell is a very intellectual individual that enjoys learning new things. He knows a lot about humanity and continues to learn more. He collects human technology and study's it for his own amusement. Krell is very well mannered as a result of extensive research into preferred human personality's so he could fit in better. **

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Fight

**A/N: Now I know it's been a long time. I can't give you any of you sixteen people apologies that would make anything better, but I'm sorry anyways. The problem is that I just didn't hold onto the interest in this idea long enough. That's the honest truth, and I'm not going to write a story I don't want to. I still do and always did like this idea, but the interest just fades. I'm sorry about that. You all may have also noticed that I have now put this in Evolve/RWBY crossover, as opposed to the original just RWBY category. I figured it should go here instead. Regardless of all this, I make no promises for another chapter any time soon. And while you all have every right to hate me, I still hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Reviews**

 **Brony757: I don't know why you care, since you didn't even follow or favorite. Plus I don't even really know what you were saying.**

 **Sasha37: Well here is the ending to that cliffhanger. And while I'm not ending this story, I'm just not working on it very often.**

 **Lordcarroty: I will try my best.**

 **Silken Emperor: Glad to hear it.**

* * *

Not A Fairy Tale Anymore

* * *

Ruby Rose's fist slammed down on the clock beside her bed that dared to wake her up. She groggily turned over in her bed and cracked her eyes open. Only to immediately shield them from the suns harsh rays that came through her window. She rolled over and shoved her head into her pillow in annoyance. "Why didn't I close the blinds?" She groaned to herself.

She laid in bed in that position for a few minutes before finally forcing herself to get up. She stretched and yawned quietly as her body got used to the new state of awareness. She rubbed an eye and walked up to the window. It was a clear, sunny morning with barely a cloud in the sky. It was a good day to do some training.

She slipped on her pair of slippers before walking out of her room and heading downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw her dad, Taiyang, reading the morning paper while sipping his coffee. Meanwhile her half sister Yang was watching TV with the family dog Zwei in her lap.

Her father looked up from his paper and noticed her. "Hey Rubbles. How'd you sleep?" He asked with a loving smile.

"Fine." She grabbed an apple from the fridge. "How long have you guys been awake?"

"Not long. Just got up actually." Her father replied as Ruby joined her sister on the couch.

Yang looked over and smiled at her. "Hey sis! What's up? Anything planned for today?" She asked.

Ruby shook her head as she bit into her apple. "Nope. I'm gonna go and visit mom today." She said with a mouth full of apple.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Ruby." Their dad scolded lightly.

She swallowed. "Sorry." Ruby looked over to Yang and asked, "So, you're going to be going to Beacon soon. Do you think you're ready for it?

Her blonde locks bobbed up and down. "Oh yeah, I was born ready."

"You're lucky you get to go now. I wish I wasn't a year behind you." She mumbled glumly.

Yang nudged her shoulder. "Cheer up sis. You'll be at Beacon in no time. Just imagine all the things you'll be able to do there and it should help pass the time. Just think about it. New school, new students, different classes, cute boys-"

"Over my dead body!" Their father erupted.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Against someone as old as you, I'm sure some of them could arrange that."

"I am not old!"

"Whatever you say senior."

Ruby smiled at her father and sisters antics. "Well, at least I know I have a good chance at getting into Beacon. I hear uncle Qrow knows the Headmaster."

Tiayang nodded. "Yeah, Qrow's known Ozpin for a while. I'm sure he'll put in a good word for you. By the way Ruby, if you're going out today, I suggest you leave soon. It's supposed to rain later." Tiayang said, much to Ruby's distress.

"What!? But there's barely a cloud in the sky!"

"Well that's going to change later." He replied, making Ruby frown.

In a burst of rose petals she disappeared from the couch and rushed back to her room to get dressed. She faintly heard her father yelling from downstairs, "Ah, my coffee! Hot! Ruby, no using your semblance in the house!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

She shut the door behind her with a click, giggling as Zwei jumped around her feet, yipping happily.

She hung Crescent Rose to her waist behind her cloak and set off in the direction of the cliff. The small corgi following eagerly behind. The cliff that had quickly become one of the most important and dreadful places in her life. It was the place that held her mothers memory, but at the same time reminded Ruby of her death.

Ruby shook her head to clear it of the unpleasant thoughts. It was those kind of thoughts that sent her into a spiral of depression all those years ago.

Instead, she tried to remember all the happy things about her mother. She was always so pretty, she baked the best cookies ever, she always read her and Yang bedtime stories, and she was the best fighter she'd ever seen. A smile grew on Ruby's face at the happy memories.

"Grrk!" Ruby gagged as her cape was pulled taunt against her neck. She looked back and saw Zwei with his teeth locked onto her cape and trying to pull her back.

"Zwei, I don't feel like playing right now. We can play later." She said and tried to pull her cape free, but the dog absolutely refused to release it. "Zwei, cut it out! You're going to rip it!" She scolded, and with one more quick tug she pulled her cape free. She had to pull it closer to her when the Corgi tried to grab it again.

"Zwei! Stop that! What's gotten into you?" Ruby asked the small dog as she worked to keep her cape out of reach. The dog only whined in response, and Ruby raised a curious eyebrow. "You've never acted like this before. I wonder if your sick?" She said, mostly to herself. "When we come back I'll ask dad to take a look at you." She decided before turning back around and continuing her trip, Zwei following carefully behind, shaking like a leaf the whole time.

Ruby pushed some brush aside to get past some shrubbery, grunting when the tree limb swung back and hit her in the face. She rubbed her face, irritated, before lowering her hand and looking out into the clearing.

She gasped at the sight.

It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was something entirely new.

And it was floating in front of her mothers grave.

* * *

 _"This is very bad."_ Willow thought as she gazed at the young girl. And she was right, it was bad. Because now she had to make a choice. She either had to kill the young girl, or let her go.

Willow didn't want to kill the young human. She was still innocent and had done nothing wrong. And though she was in a similar situation as with the Bullhead Pilot, and she felt no remorse for killing him, this human was still young, just like herself. In fact, she seemed to be the same age of around 14 like her. It was difficult to kill a young, sentient, innocent creature. Different species or not.

But, if she let her go then she would probably tell everyone she saw. Humans were such gossipers. Although, there was a chance that no one would believe her. Especially if she had no proof.

Before Willow could make her choice, it was made for her.

The red caped girl reached behind her back and pulled out a red box that quickly transformed into a large scythe. Before Willow could process what she was seeing, the young human charged at her with surprising speed and swung the weapon at her.

Willow quickly brought her own scythe to bear and blocked it just barely in time. She tried to reach out and grab the human, only for a booming gunshot to hit her chest and the girl to fly away.

Willow growled and examined the girl closer. She took a deep sniff and smelled something that she hadn't smelled before. It was a peculiar smell. One that was only linked with certain individuals. One that only lingered around those who had a natural shield. Hunters.

Huntsmen were serious threats. They were dangerous. During the war, Huntsmen were feared more then an entire Atlas army. And while a fully grown adult Monster could hold their own against three or perhaps four Hunters, they still were not taken lightly.

But for Willow, a half grown Monster, against a single young hunter, the outcome was predictable. She would win.

The young human, which Willow had mentally started calling Red, stabbed her scythe into the ground and opened fire on her.

Willow growled as two of Reds rounds hit her armor. She channeled some Warp Energy throughout her body and forced it out of her, making a nearly identical copy of herself appear to peel off of her, while she was rendered invisible. She ordered the copy to charge towards Red, while she sneaked around to her behind.

Red did look confused by Willows ability, but still took the bait nonetheless. She fired on the copy, it turning a whitish-pink after every strike. The copy got close enough to strike Red, only for Red to switch he reason back to a scythe and slash through the copy, causing it to disappear just before it could do any damage.

Just as Red realized she had destroyed nothing more then a fake, Willow was upon her. She pounced from behind, intending on pinning Red to the ground. But the human suddenly disappeared in a flurry of Rose petals.

Willow looked around, confused by the disappearing act, before noticing Red standing several meters away. Willow turned to look at her, and was only infuriated further by the smirk on her face.

Willow channeled Warp Energy through her body once again, only this time keeping it in a vary small and condescend orb by her chest. She continued feeding the energy until it became unstable. When it did, she warped towards Red.

Red was surprised at the sudden burst of speed, and was unable to get away when the unstable orb exploded around Willow and threw Red back several meters.

Red quickly got to her feet just in time to block an overhead slash from one of Willow's scythes, but was defenseless when her other came from below and uppercut her.

Her weapon flew from her hand and she was sent flying into a tree. Before she could recover, Willow grabbed Red and slammed her into the tree. She moved her face closer to Reds and released a menacing hiss. The girls arms were pinned to her sides by Willows claw, and no matter how hard she struggled against Willow's iron grip, she couldn't get free.

Willow moved one of her scythes up to her neck. Red did her best to move her head away, but her efforts were pointless, and she knew it.

All Willow had to do was whittle down the girls aura and deliver one quick slice, and she would be safe. No one would find out about her or her species.

Reds eyes welled up with tears. "Please... Don't..." She whimpered.

A part of Willow wanted to laugh. Here was a young human that had attacked her, and thought it'd be so easy to beat her that she smirked and treated it like a game, yet now she was begging for her life. That part of her wanted nothing more then to slowly kill the human while savoring every pained noise she made. To make her cry and beg for her life as she was slowly gutted down the center, before finally ripping her to pieces.

But another part of her hesitated. She didn't know why, but staring into Reds teary silver eyes made her anger dissipate. In her mind, it felt as though her instincts were screaming at her not to kill Red. But it didn't quite feel like her normal instincts. It felt... Different. She briefly considered listening to it.

She felt a slight pain on one of her tails and turned her head around. To her immense shock, she saw the small dog she was hunting biting onto her left tail. There were no words that could describe how stunned she was. Here was her former prey, something that was vastly inferior and should have been cowering in fear, biting her tail. Just to save a human.

She lightly flicked her tails and sent the dog flying like a bullet into the bushes. Willow looked back at Red, and the two of them stared at each other long and hard.

After several minutes of contemplation, Willow slowly moved her scythe away from Reds neck, and she looked up at the Wraith with surprise and shock.

"Ruby!" Willow flinched at the sudden noise that pierced the temporary silence the battle had created. She sniffed the air and smelled two more humans, both with aura. She looked back down at Red, but she hadn't reacted to the voice other then to look in its direction. Probably thinking that calling back would cause the Wraith to strike.

Willow was in a difficult position now, and she knew it. She would have to try and kill the girl as quickly as she could, but then would no doubt lead the two humans right two her. Three Hunters she couldn't deal with. She just wasn't strong enough. Not to mention the strange instincts were still screaming at her to leave the girl unharmed, while a piece of her agreed.

Suddenly, an old memory popped into her mind. She remembered Krell once mentioning that humans could sometimes lose their memory if they were hit on the head hard enough.

 _"It's worth a try."_ Willow thought. She dropped Red to the ground and moved her left scythe to her side. Before Red could react, she slammed the dull, top side of her scythe into her head. Hard. And she fell to the ground limp.

Not wasting any time, Willow quickly created a portal back to their continent and warped through it, happily welcoming the familiar cold shiver it gave. As soon as she was through she dispersed it.

Willow allowed herself a small sigh of relief, happy that the situation was finally over, and the strange instincts had mercifully disappeared. She looked up to go home, but noticed something different.

 _"This isn't home."_ She thought, and she was right. The forest around her wasn't where she had set the portal to go. Instead it had taken her somewhere else entirely.

 _"Where am I?"_

* * *

"Where am I?"

Ruby asked as she slowly came to. Her eyes felt so heavy, and her head ached really badly. She felt a familiar hand grab her own. "It's okay Ruby. Your in the hospital." Yang answered.

Ruby groaned. "What happened?" She croaked out. She opened her eyes slightly, revealing her half sisters worried face.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Ruby looked over and saw her father, Taiyang, standing at the end of the bed. He walked over to the opposite side of where Yang was sitting and grabbed Ruby's empty hand. "I'm happy your okay. We heard Crescent Rose going off and when we found you, you were unconscious. And your aura was almost completely drained. The Doctors say you have a small concussion from a strong hit to the head, but you should be fine to come home with us tonight."

"What do you remember Ruby?" Yang asked. "What did that to you?"

Ruby thought for a second. " _What did happen to me?" S_ he thought. "I remember I was going to visit mom, and then Zwei pulling on my cape. But after that... Things go all fuzzy." Ruby rubbed her head as the pain of her headache increased. "But I think I remember I was fighting something."

"What were you fighting?" Taiyang asked.

She shut her eyes tightly and thought hard, to the point that it almost felt like her head was splitting open. But gradually, a shadowy image began to form in her mind.

"I... I think it was some kind of Grimm." Ruby scrunched her eyes in an effort to remember.

"What kind of Grimm were you fighting?" Yang asked.

She blinked. "I don't know. I've don't think I've ever seen or heard of one like it before. It was really big, and it had a long tail. And arms! It had lots of arms. Some of them had scythes on them, like Crescent Rose." Ruby tried her best to explain as the image began to fade.

Yangs eyes narrowed. "Doesn't sound like any Grimm I've ever heard of before. Dad?"

Their father thought for a second, then shook his head. "I've never heard of a Grimm with that description before. Ruby, you might have just discovered a new species."

Yang smiled. "Hey, that's cool! Maybe you'll get to name it." She said.

Ruby nodded. "I would be more excited it didn't just whip my butt." She said with a small pout while her family laughed.

"Actually, why did it just whip your but? What kind of Grimm knocks someone out before leaving?" Yang asked, leaving out the unspoken question of 'how was Ruby still alive.' But no one had an answer to give.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Taiyang said, "Maybe it's best to just forget about that for now. I'll alert the authorities that there's a new, dangerous Grimm on the loose. I would also alert the Grimm specialists out there that there's a new species running around, but without any evidence they probably wouldn't believe me." He explained.

Ruby visibly slouched. "It must have been pretty strong to beat me and knock me out. I just wish I could remember more." She said sadly.

Yang patted her on the back. "Hey, don't worry about it. It'll all come back to you eventually. And when it does, we can go and find that thing and give it a serious beat down." Yang said and punched her fists together.

Ruby giggled. "Yeah. We'll teach it a lesson."

"Oh no you don't. If it was strong enough to defeat Ruby, it might be strong enough to do more then that. You're not going looking for it and that's final. When it pops up again then _professional Huntsmen_ will be called in to kill it. You two will be staying far away from it." Taiyang said with a look that told them there was no room for argument.

"Awwww." They both whined.

Their father chuckled and pulled them both in for a hug. "Come on. Let's go get Ruby's discharge papers and go home. I've had enough excitement for one day."

* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Again. Why did he have to go and find his siblings every time they ran off? These were the thoughts of Garthis as he lumbered through the forest.

Willow had left early in the morning, and hadn't been back since. It was obvious she had left the continent. As for his other siblings, they had left as well. But not through Willow's portals. No. Since she was gone, Krell and Brawl had asked their older cousin, Wyvern, for a portal from his nearby territory. Wyvern was very similar to Willow actually, just more responsible. Yet Wyvern still made portals for his siblings when they asked. Gallien had figured it out and tasked him with going to find his siblings, so Garthis had gone and asked Wyvern for a portal to his siblings so he could go and get them. Wyvern opened up a portal to where Brawl went first, since Krell was probably back in the human city again and there was no way Garthis was going there. And then there was the fact that he had no idea where Willow was.

He found it odd that his mother had been so relaxed on the matter recently. Normally she would doll out punishments the moment she found out. But recently, she'd just dismissed anything she heard about their little excursions and then leave for a little while. That was another thing, she had been spending a lot of time in the territories of other Monsters recently. But whenever he or his siblings asked her why, they weren't given a complete answer. Garthis didn't know what to think.

 _"Why must I always go find them? Why can't they just hunt on the continent?"_ Garthis grumbled to himself.

He stopped and took a big sniff of the air, hoping to catch Brawls scent. He caught the promising scent of smoke on the air. Since Brawl literally had lava inside him, on occasion he accidentally lit things on fire. So the smoke could have been a sign of his presence.

He changed his course to head for the direction the smoke originated from. After several minutes of travel, he finally arrived. He immediately knew that it wasn't Brawl. He knew that because Brawl didn't go around attacking human settlements and setting them on fire.

Garthis sighed, annoyed that it wasn't a part of Brawls trail like he'd hoped. He would have to keep looking.

But as he turned his back to the burning town and prepared to leave, a thought crossed his mind. He currently owed Krell a kill for a favor he did from a while back, which was something that annoyed Garthis to no end. He didn't like sharing his kills. But, Krell did love collecting the humans worthless technology at every chance he got. So if Garthis copied Willow's example and got him something from the damaged human town, Krell would probably forget about the favor if he was brought something.

His orange eyes turned to face the flames deep in the forest. He didn't like the thought of entering a place that was home to humans. But for the sake of settling his debt, and hopefully a little distraction, he would do it.

With a loud sound that was a combination of a sigh and a growl, he walked to the human settlement.

* * *

He arrived to find the place in pieces. Buildings were shattered and damaged, bodies littered the streets, and the stench of death and fear choked the air to the point that he could smell nothing else. Screaming and loud cracks filled the air almost constantly.

Then of course, there were the Grimm. Beowolves and Ursa crawled through the streets, while some small Nevermores circled in the sky above.

As he paced through the town, the Grimm filling the streets gave him a wide berth and bowed their heads submissively. They recognized a true predator and threat when they saw one, and we're not going to risk angering him.

Monsters and Grimm were not friends. There was no doubt about that. However, they did rightfully respect each other. The Grimm respected the Monsters incredible strength, power and intelligence, and accepted them as the apex predators. Meanwhile the Monsters respected the Grimm's immense population, their diverse number of forms, as well as the strength of any Elder Grimm that they happened to come across. They respected each other enough to stay out of one another's way, and sometimes to even work together so long as their goals were similar and it benefited them both. But that didn't mean there wasn't conflict between the two species. Occasionally there were sometimes territory or food disputes that resulted in a fight.

More often then not though, the most common outcome was the victory of the Monster. Simply because their strength outmatched most single powerful Grimm, or packs of young Grimm. Very rarely was there a Grimm or pack of Grimm that could outclassed a Monster. Even pups were dangerous on their own.

He wasn't really sure what to look for. He'd never actually been in a human controlled area before. He'd always taken every precaution to avoid all contact with the species, except for the odd occasion when he found one of a few alone in the woods. If that were the case, then he'd happily kill and consume them. Food was food after all.

Since he figured it would be the only time he'd ever actually be in a human town, he took in the surroundings a bit. Most the the homes, while on fire or damaged in some way, he was able to see were made up of either wood or stone. They looked really quite fragile, but at the same time held the appearance of considerable age to them. Trees and bushes were spread around the walkway here and there, helping the town to avoid a completely artificial look.

His height didn't quite reach that of the taller buildings, but he towered over the shorter ones. He knew that, if he wished, he could destroy the whole town and the humans probably couldn't do anything about it. Even the buildings made of stone would crumble beneath his strength.

For a brief moment, he actually considered going through with his plan. It would probably be fun actually, getting to use his strength to knock down things other then trees. He was really tempted. But he reluctantly threw the idea away when he realized there were probably some humans still around, and would spot him if he did. It was unlikely any humans still alive would survive the Grimm, but it was better to be safe then sorry.

Garthis grabbed the headless body of a human nearby. The Beowolf that had been feasting on it wasn't happy with that decision and growled at him. But a small turn of his head and a deadly glare immediately made the Grimm turn defensive as its ears folded back and whimpered fearfully.

Garthis only snorted before tearing off one of the bodies arms and began to chew. He honestly wasn't the biggest fan of humans when it came to eating them. They were always so bony and skinny, and rarely had any real meat on them, and whatever meat they did have didn't usually taste the best. But at the same time he enjoyed the crunch of hard bone between his teeth. The marrow that was inside bones was good for him as well, according to Krell at least.

He grabbed the body between his teeth again and ripped the upper body off, shivering in delight as the still warm blood rushed down his throat. Tasty meat or not, it was a sensation he always enjoyed.

He continued down the street and jumped over a bloody stream of water as he came into an open courtyard. He noticed the common Beowolves and Ursa loitering around, likely looking for more humans. But he was surprised to see a Taijitu slithering along the ground as well. His eyes briefly met the soulless red ones of the snake. He thought he saw a glimmer of surprise in its eyes, but with Grimm it was always hard to tell.

The large snake hissed at him, and he growled right back in return. But neither one made a move against each other. Neither liked each other, but there was no reason to fight.

The snake broke eye contact first and slithered through the rubble of a collapsed building, and soon out of sight.

But as Garthis' sight moved away from the snake, he saw something peculiar. It was some sort of object, made up of metal. He swallowed the last little piece of his snack and moved in to inspect the odd looking device.

It was made up almost entirely of metal and had four squishy circles, two in the front and two in the back. He moved his head closer and took a sniff, only to recoil at the disgusting stench. It reeked of feces and another scent he couldn't identify, but it had a sharp and strong smell to it.

He looked closer to its front. It had a large, silver device that looked like it was made up of several dozen different parts. He couldn't help but be intrigued by its purpose. And Garthis knew if he was curious about it, Krell would be to.

He reached one of his large four fingered claws forward and gripped the odd chunk of metal, while grabbing the rest of the object with his other. With barely an effort, he ripped the two apart with a loud sound of rearing metal. Some parts of the metal chunk fell off, but that didn't really matter to him. All that did matter was that enough of it stayed intact and he could give it to Krell.

But as he inspected his new possession, he heard a loud roar overhead. He looked up, and was concerned as three large metal birds flew over his head. They soared past without slowing down, and their roar quieted slightly as they got further away.

He raised his head higher and took a deep sniff, before growling. It reeked of the same sharp and strong scent as the housing for his new item. That meant more humans.

Garthis chuffed. He had Krell's new little gadget. He was done here. There remained no further reason for him to remain there. He turned his back to the direction the flying human creations had gone and began walking.

His weight crushed the stone that made up the walkway beneath his feet, creating large footprints as he walked. The stone had obviously been weakened by age, but he didn't give it much thought. So when he walked through the rubble of a partially destroyed building, he did so without a care. But as the floor collapsed beneath him, he quickly began to care, momentarily thinking that it was some sort of human trap. But he quickly realized that he had only walked over a hidden basement that couldn't hold his immense weight. Garthis growled in annoyance and picked himself up. He was simply glad non of his siblings were there to see it.

After he crawled out of the hole on his four limbs, he unintentionally came face to face with two members of a species he despised more then anything.

 _Humans_.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that. I originally intended for this to be longer, but oh well.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and as always, I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Visions

**A/N: I must admit, the amount of support this story has gotten surprised me. I wasn't expecting it to become so popular after i put it into the RWBY & Evolve section. Nonetheless, it now has a substantial following. And your support has inspired me to keep working on this story. So, here you are.**

 _Italics = Thoughts and stressing/emphasis of a word._

 **Bold = Monsters speaking English.**

 **Bold and Underlined = Monster language.**

 _ **Note: Monster language only written in such ways when a human is present and focused on. Otherwise its**_ regular text.

 **Reviews**

 **Raptorex: Well it didn't take me a year to get this one out, so I hope you'll stick around. Anyways, thanks for the compliments.**

 **Donkey: Here you are then.**

 **DireProphet: I'll try my best!**

 **Matt: It's not. If it was, how would Ruby be as old as she is? Also, thank you for the other two corrections.**

 **IAmPedobear: Well then here you are. I can't say when the next chapter will be out though.**

 **Guest: Not a bad idea. But I have another plan involving Ozpin. Somewhat similar to yours, but not quite the same.**

* * *

Not A Fairy Tale Anymore

* * *

Garthis' lips instinctively curled and his mandibles spread wide, and a growl built in his throat as the stench of their disgusting species filled his nose. His entire body tensed up in preparation to tear them apart, and he was fully prepared to listen to his instincts. But there was a single thing kept him from carrying out what his body was telling him to do. It was the sole thing that kept the two humans in front of him alive and stopped him from mauling them to death.

The fact that they were children.

Despite knowing the fact that he was a Monster, both in the figurative and literal sense, Garthis did have a moral code that he followed _to the letter_. He didn't hurt children. Now it might have seemed unlikely to an outsider, that a big monster that killed adult humans without a second thought would hesitate when it came to children. But in reality it was quite simple.

He had always had a strong bond with younglings. Ever since Willow was young, she had chose him out of the whole family to bond with. Him, the arguably most vicious and ruthless one of them all. At first, he had been extremely disgruntled by the forced situation. Willow would follow him everywhere, always clinging to him and literally running, or in her case floating, all over him. But over time, he had come to enjoy the attention, the way she would look up to him for advice and help with particular issues. He would always share portions of his kills with her, despite never doing so with any of his other family members (Unless mother told him to).

While Willow was older now and no where near as clingy or dependent on him as she once was, the two of them were still very close. If Garthis had the option to go back and change what had happened, he wouldn't dare do it.

These Humans, while not of his species, were still young. Still children, and he couldn't bring himself to harm them. He simply couldn't. Besides, since they were young, it meant that they were likely innocent. They had yet to commit the evils of their species they were undoubtedly going to commit once they grew up. Regardless, until they were grown, they were innocent.

The two humans had frozen where they sat, beneath the ruins of a roof, and they both stared up at him with a mixture of awe and terror on their face. As Garthis' growl deepened, one of the humans, the smaller female, began to cry. The Goliath flinched as the high pitched voice of the girl pounded his sensitive ears, causing him to instinctively growl louder, which then caused the girl to cry louder. It quickly turned into a tedious cycle.

The slightly older male Human, clearly fighting off tears of his own, grabbed the smaller human and brought her into his chest and held her tightly, helping to silence her. He then shut his eyes and pressed his head to hers, whispering words of comfort that Garthis couldn't make out.

Garthis snorted before planting his free claw on the ground and lifting his heavy frame out of the hole in the ground, taking caution to avoid jostling the metal object he'd acquired earlier. He didn't even bother sparing a glance to the two Humans to see if they were watching him. He simply hauled himself up, and began stalking away. The adult humans from the metal birds would find them.

He was about twenty meters away from the humans hiding place when he stopped as a thought crossed his mind. What if they _didn't_ find them? Or what if the Grimm found them first? The creatures of darkness were unlikely to show the same mercy that he graced them with. The town was infested with the creatures, and it was very likely that they would find the children before any Hunters would. He was certain that if that were the case, then they would die. He could do something about it, but if he didn't then their blood would be on his hands. Basically the equivalent of killing them himself.

Garthis glanced back. He really didn't care for Humans. Not in the slightest. But children, they were different. Could he live with their deaths on his conscious? Even if they were human?

What would his father say if he did something like that?

As the thought crossed his mind, Garthis let out a long and tired sigh. _"I know I'm going to regret this in the future."_ He thought to himself as he pivoted and turned back to where the humans her hidden.

He lifted the piece of fallen roof to expose the two small figures hidden beneath. Before he could reconsider the repulsive, but necessary thought, he reached down with his free claw and grabbed them both before bringing them up to press against his warm chest. He shuddered uncomfortably as he felt them both struggling in his grasp, a myriad of thoughts likely going though their small minds. Thinking he would eat or crush them probably.

The thought made him snort. He almost wished he had the ability to do so.

He could hear the human female begin to struggle fiercely, screaming all the while much to his ears complaint. He was no expert in the human language, but he could understand the meaning of her loud shrieks. Telling him to let her go, pleading for her life, all things he had heard before from his previous prey. Even though these two were not prey. Not yet, at least.

He ignored it and, with great reluctance, set out for the direction the metal birds had flown.

* * *

 _"Watch them for me, he said. It'll be fun, he said. Learn a little about humans, he said. Why did I ever agree to this? Krell definitely owes me a kill."_ Brawl thought with a low growl as he observed the enormous crater-like area. From what Krell had told him, the Humans were mining for Dust, a material that for some reason the Humans were fascinated with. There was plenty of the crystals all over their home continent, but his species had no use for it. Apparently the Humans used it for something though, but what he had no idea.

After Brawl had first discovered the mine during his search for a new lava-flow, he had made the mistake to mention it to Krell. After that, his Kraken brother had asked him to observe the mine for him. Apparently, there were conflicting facts in the humans society about how the dust mines worked. One side said everything was done humanly and by the book, while another side said that Faunus slave labour was used. Krell wanted to know which was true, so he asked Brawl to observe it for him. And when he had asked Krell why he couldn't do it himself, the Kraken had said he was looking forward to researching a topic called Biology. So, Brawl had reluctantly agreed. Something he was beginning to severely regret now.

Brawl was on a ledge overlooking the large strip mine that the humans had created over a long period of time. It had been somewhat difficult to get past the security perimeter, but he had done it. Now all he had to do was hide whenever a patrol Bullhead -that's what Krell called them- flew by. He made sure to stay low to the ground and close to a patch of bushes, so that when necessary, he could curl into a ball and appear as nothing more then a large boulder from a distance. So far though, the humans hadn't given any signs that they noticed him. Which he found unfortunate. Because if they did, then he would have a reason to leave.

During his time observing the mine, he had noticed nothing more then lots of Faunus using machines, tools, and explosives to reveal and extract Dust crystals, and then using large metal beasts move it into larger Bullheads with snowflake emblems on the side, which then flew off. That was putting it simply, but it was unbearably boring.

 _"Or maybe he'll owe me a couple of kills."_ Brawl thought as he dully watched yet another set of Bullheads take off from a large platform.

Brawl let out a long, tired sigh that turned to mist in the cold air. He had promised Krell to watch them for at least two hours to get a firm understanding of how the human Dust mining operated. He had only been there an hour, so he had to stay for one more. He resigned to laying his large head on the semi-frozen ground in preparation for another tedious hour of solid boredom.

Suddenly, one of the airships carrying Dust exploded, the Dust inside igniting and creating a cloud of lightning, fire, and ice in the air. Suddenly interested, Brawl got up and watched as two small objects shot up from the forest and struck another airships, it meeting a fate not dissimilar to its companion.

 _"Hmm, now that's interesting."_ He thought as he watched the Humans and Faunus running around wildly down below. He instinctively crouched as several Bullheads flew over his head. Only he noticed that these ones lacked the white snowflake marking the side. Instead, these ones had a drawing of a red animal skull with three claw marks scratched over it.

Brawl watched intently as the side of the ships opened, and people jumped out. Even from his distance, he was able to make out their appearance. They were dressed in white, red, and black. Each person, whom he could smell were Faunus, wore a white Grimm mask on their face, and were armed with either a sword or a rifle, both of which he only knew of because of Krell.

As the new Faunus appeared to shout demands and point their weapons, four of the snowflake Bullheads began approaching from the opposite side of the mine. But as they neared, several projectiles emerged from the forest once again and struck the airships. The first ship outright exploded after the impact, while the second lost the edge of its left wing and spiralled to the left, accidentally hitting and destroying another ship.

But the final ship took the projectile right to its belly and lit aflame, but continued flying forward, only beginning to arc downwards. The heavily armed Bullhead underside exploded and careened through the air. Right towards Brawl.

It was too close for him to do anything before the Bullhead slammed into him and the ledge he was standing upon. The impact shook the ground that was already unstable from previous detonations. So with the force of the crashing Bullhead, and the weight of Brawl, was all the cliff needed to finally crumble and fall down into the strip mine. Brawl and the Bullhead wreckage rolled down the many ledges of the mine all the way to the bottom. Despite his anger from being hit with a several ton flying machine and being knocked down a cliff, Brawl managed curled into a ball to lessen the impacts.

The Behemoth eventually hit the bottom with a loud boom and a large cloud of dust, but all of the people thought of it as nothing more then the rocks from the cliff and the remains of the Bullhead, which landed on top of him. Brawl felt a strong explosion against his back, one that hurt.

Now, Brawl was pissed. And his judgement was clouded by his fury. He had simply been watching them, yet now they had attacked him. And they would pay dearly for their mistake.

Slowly, still within the dust cloud, he uncurled himself. He planted one of his large arms against the ground, blowing away the dust and revealing his large forearm.

The appearance of the large appendage and the boom that came with it caused some of the attackers and defenders to pause and observe the steadily dispersing cloud.

Another large forearm came out of the cloud with a loud boom and blew some more of the dust away. A few seconds later, seven glowing orange eyes appeared out of the cloud, gazing at everyone present. And a few more seconds later, came the Behemoths enormous head.

Brawl glared at the Humans and Faunus, his vision tinted slightly orange as a result of his rage. Brawl reared his head back, and let out a deafening roar of anger, frustration, and pain.

The volume caused many of the Faunus to clench their ears in pain, and only after it passed did everyone present, both the Humans and Faunus, turn their sights on him. They could do nothing but stare as the almost thirteen meter tall Behemoth raised itself out of the rubble and shoved the destroyed airship off his back.

As Brawl focused on the largest group of Humans and Faunus, made up of both the newcomers and the previous inhabitants of the mine, his six eyes narrowed angrily. Truly, they realized just how small and pathetic they really were. But he would show them just what that meant when facing a superior foe.

With another loud roar, the slaughter began.

* * *

Willow had been wandering the forest for hours. After she realized she was in the wrong place, she tried to make another portal home. But nothing happened. Something was interfering with the Warp Energy around her, making it much more unstable then normal. Not unstable enough to explode like her Warp Blast, but unstable enough to prevent her form opening a portal.

When Willow realized that she couldn't make a portal home, she may have started to panic. She wondered if she'd ever get home again, if she'd ever see her family again, if they'd ever learn about what happened to her. But as she panicked, the strange instincts from before came back. But this time, they were leading her in a direction. Something inside her mind was telling her to get to a particular place.

She was obviously suspicious to what these strange instincts were and where they were trying to lead her, but the way she saw it, she was out of options. She had no way to go home, no way to talk to her family for advice, and no idea what to do. And so, with nothing better to do, she relented and began moving in the direction that they were leading her.

But undoubtedly the most _irritable_ part of the entire situation, was the annoying buzzing noise the unstable Warp Field was making. No one else would be able to hear it, since it was only detectable by her advanced sensory organ. But she heard it, and it was loud. Much like a swarm of bees flying right beside her ears. _Constantly_. The noise was making it somewhat hard to focus, but she was still able to get a read on the area.

She could neither see nor smell anything significant in the general area. Only a few animals and Grimm. But besides that, she could sense nothing else. But her location was nowhere she had ever been before. The furthest from home she had ever gone was the Forever Falls Forest. But the place she had appeared in was far from it, as she could not smell a single one of the sap-making trees in the forest.

Her instincts continued leading her somewhere, though she still didn't know where. She didn't even know if she was getting close. But it was constantly in the same direction and never changing or wavering.

At one point, she had come across a gushing river, with a pack of several Ursa resting on the other side. Seven in total, with one being a Ursa Major. They were all lying flat on the ground and basking in the sun. If she didn't know any better, she might've said they almost looked harmless.

She had been travelling the forest for a long time and was getting rather thirsty, so she decided to stop by the stream for a drink. But as Willow approached the water, the Old Grimm lifted its large head to stare at her. Without warning the Ursa Major stood up, growling and snarling at her threateningly, its pack quickly following suit.

Willow was not one to back down from a challenge, and growled right back. She was also upset by her overall situation, and wouldn't have minded blowing off a little frustration on the creatures of darkness.

But after a few moments of the tense standoff, the Major's lips fell back over its teeth and turned away from the Wraith. The pack was clearly still on edge, but the other Ursa seemed to calm slightly as their Alpha dismissed her and lied back down. But they were keeping their eyes on her.

Willow was a little annoyed that they had backed down, but in retrospect her against seven Ursa's may not have ended well for her. So it was probably better things deescalated before they got violent.

Placing the tips of her scythes on the ground to stay stabilized, she leaned her head down and stuck it into the cool water to drink. It was a rather difficult process since her bottom jaw consisted of two mandibles and she couldn't scoop in water like other animals. Wraiths were the only one with this problem, since all other forms of her species had complete mouths or, in the Kraken's case, frequently swam.

As she quenched her thirst, she felt a sudden ping from her sensory organ. Originating from her right side, also the direction her instincts were leading her, she pulled her face from the water and turned in that direction. There was nothing there, just the continuation of the stream and the deep interior of the forest. But as she was about to turn away, she felt another ping, and saw a gentle white wave float over the ground towards and past her.

She cocked her head. It looked a lot like how she scanned an area, sending a similarly shade of white warp energy (though invisible to others) to outline an area and show her the land and animals. But she'd never seen the wave originate from another location other then her before. She couldn't even see it when another Wraith scanned.

Her curiosity now thoroughly intrigued, she raised her scythes from the ground and folded them back. Leaving the river and the Grimm to her back, she reentered the dense forest in the direction of the pings.

It was several minutes before she sense anything. But as she got closer to the origin, she could tell she was getting closer by their increasing frequency, she smelled something. The scent of humans. Humans that were far closer then they should have been, judging by the strength of their scent. She should have smelled them earlier, when they were further away. So why hadn't she?

Dismissing her annoyed thoughts, she hunkered closer to the ground and moved to the base of a tree. She focused on the scent, and could detect that it was four humans. Three female, and one male. All of them with aura. But of the three female scents, she detected a very strange scent on one of them. It had a strong scent of pine, and decaying leaves. As well as another powerful and sharp scent she couldn't identify.

 _"Why? Why!? Why am I encountering SO MANY HUMANS!? I've gone three years at a time while barely seeing any, but now I've seen 10 in two days! It doesn't make any sense!"_ She yelled internally in an failed attempt to void her frustration.

Despite the fact that her instincts and the pings were still leading her forward, that was where the humans scents were coming from. She may have been a Wraith Colt, but even then she had her limits. And judging by the strength of their aura scents, they were quite strong. She wasn't so sure that, if she encountered them, she could kill them all before one could escape. With that in mind, she decided to turn back and find another way around them.

But as the commenced her 180, a throbbing ache suddenly began to build in the back of her mind. The white pings from the ground increased in frequency even further, and the presence of her instincts increased tenfold.

 _"Go there. Go there. Go there."_

She shook her head in an attempt to clear the sudden feeling. Thinking that maybe the experience would disappear if she got further from the origin, the pings perhaps, she swiftly warped away. But she could only get a single warp in before she was forced to the ground as a pain split through her skull like she had never felt before. It felt like a searing hot jab right into her mind, along with the deafening sound of the buzz increasing to the point it was deafening. As if a swarm of Rapier Wasps were making a nest inside her head. Her instincts weren't idle either, as they had practically begun to scream at her.

 _"GO THERE GO THERE GO THERE GO THERE GO THERE!"_

 _"Okay! Okay! You want me to go there! Fine! I'll go there!"_ She screamed inside her mind, as if hoping something was listening that could stop the pain.

But then, as suddenly as the symptoms had appeared, they vanished. As though there really was something listening to her pleas.

She pressed her claws and scythes into the ground to push her self up, keeping them there for a moment as she threatened to topple over. She shook her head and gave her body a shake as well. Besides a slight tingle throughout her body, she felt the same as she had before the episode.

Slowly rising to her full height she pressed a claw to her head, wondering just what had happened, and why her body was oh so adamant on making her follow the ping.

Speaking of the ping, she felt one lightly pass by her. Opposed to the earlier pings which had been insistent and demanding. But this one was more gentle, as if softly reminding her of what she had promised to do; finding the origin of the pings.

Giving a loud sigh of resignation, she turned around and followed the pings, her instinct, and the scent to its source.

* * *

As Willow closed the distance between her and the ping, it was becoming more and more apparent that it were leading her to the four humans she was smelling. Because as she neared, the sounds of combat reached her ears. By the ferocity of it, it was an intense fight. But she couldn't smell any Grimm in the nearby vicinity, and couldn't sense any ahead. So it left her to believe they were fighting against one another; which was a good thing. If they were distracted by one another, then they would be less likely to see her while she identified whatever was directing her instincts.

Her head emerged from a thicket of bushes and revealed a large clearing to her. That was when she saw them; the humans she had detected earlier. The scene was also as she suspected. With the absence of Grimm, they were indeed fighting against one another. From her distance, she couldn't quite see what they looked like, as they were out of range of her sensory organ's scanning ability, and she could only see them with her basic sensor sight, which gave outlines and shade difference rather then bright colour and detailed shape.

The four were on a dirt road, flanked by fences, in the center of the clearing. From what she could tell as she observed the fight, it was three of them, specifically the single male and two of the females, against the other female. It was that female with the strange scent to her, and despite being outnumbered, she was combating them rather well with what looked to her like a staff. Meanwhile the other three seemed to be using a combination of different weapons. One looked like it was using a bow, the other using two small objects that she couldn't identify, while the male appeared to be using its legs to fight.

She wanted to get closer to watch the fight, and pulled back into the forest before moving closer to the road where it was swallowed by the forest. She made sure to keep an eye on the fight as she moved, and was rather surprised by how it progressed. The three Humans were using a wide combination of attacks, while the single Human managed to fend them off by somehow using the environment around her. She was generate fire, wind, and lightening from her hands, and somehow turning leaves into deadly projectiles before launching them at her opponents. Willow knew that some Humans were graced with unique abilities, called semblances; but she never knew they could be so powerful and exotic.

She soon got close enough for her sensory organ to accurately see the humans in more precise detail. The male was coloured in primarily grey clothing, with similarly coloured hair. But the most surprising thing about him was the fact that he was missing his lower legs. Instead they were made of metal. But besides that, he was unremarkable compared to other humans she had met and eaten. With nothing further about the male to interest her, she moved on.

The other female that seemed to fight primarily with the male had darker skin, and was dressed in mainly green with the same colour of hair. She held two small objects in her hand that she didn't know the function of, but as she continued fighting she realized they were a form of the weapons that Krell said the humans used. They also looked like small scythes, similar to her own.

The third human was the most distant from the fight. She wore red and had black coloured hair, instead of her hair matching her clothes. She appeared to be armed with a curved weapon and two swords. But as she looked closer at the human, she was shocked to detect that the red one had just the slightest, just the barely noticeable scent of Grimm to her. It was something Willow had never detected before. She didn't look Grimm in any way, so perhaps it came from fighting Grimm for so long.

The final human, the one being singled out with the unique abilities, had brown hair and clothing with a combination of white and brown colouring. Willow watched in fascination as literal fire seemed to shine from her eyes. It was as though her power could exist in almost any form, from her eyes to her hands. She had to admit it was interesting, until she noticed something else about her.

All of her thoughts were quickly forgotten when another ping appeared in her view, and she realized it was coming from the single strange smelling female.

Her mind and body shut down momentarily as her brain processed this new information. Her instincts, and the ping, were coming from her.

Her body shook as pure, unrelenting _anger_ surged throughout her entire body. For some reason, _she_ was the origin of the pings. _She_ was what her instincts were leading her to. And it was likely to assume that _she_ was the reason why she was unable to go home. All those thoughts clouded any measure of reasoning present in her mind as a primal, predatory being emerged and took control. It was fully bent on using its weapons and abilities to kill the human and putting an end to all the problems it had caused her. But as the Wraiths scythes unfolded and its body prepared to warp out of the bushes, it was met with pain.

The instinctive being pulled back into her mind as the pain forced Willow back into control, to experience the pain. It was undoubtedly the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her life. It even surpassed the time when she had accidentally broken one of her scythes as a pup; after she had foolishly attacked an adult Tyrant.

The headache from earlier had nothing on her new one. It was unbearable. It literally felt as though something was trying to rip her skull open from the inside out. Her body wasn't spared from the pain either when she fell onto her side and it began to spasm uncontrollably and bang against the ground. Despite her best efforts to remain silent during the episode, she was unable to catch a small cry that broke out of her mouth.

Suddenly, without warning, the ground before her tunneled together into a single point, and she was dragged into it.

At first, all feeling left her body. She couldn't feel her head, her arms, her tails, or her scythes. She couldn't even feel herself breathing. She was just... There. But she didn't have time to panic, as images began flashing through her mind.

* * *

 _The grey and green human, holding up their opponent while the red one siphoned orange energy from her through a black string. The red ones eyes lit aflame._

 _The singled human asleep, with a black mark over her eye._

 _Willow's human form surrounded by other humans. She was smiling, and seemed to be talking with someone._

 _Her siblings around her, also in their human forms. A man in green with grey hair leading them somewhere._

 _Them fighting Grimm together in a forest, the creatures swarming in from all sides._

 _An enormous city, bright with light and life swarming all over._

 _An enormous city, dark and crumbling to dust devoid of light and life._

 _Her home, shrouded in darkness. The bodies of her species littered the ground everywhere as Grimm stomped over them uncaring._

 _A city drenched in blood and corpses as freely Grimm roamed the street._

 _A young red girl with silver eyes on her knees, a sword to her throat._

 _Garthis lying motionlessly on the ground with a hole in his chest. His eyes dead and unfocused._

 _A male Gorgon wrapping Willow in web, its sharp teeth snapping dangerously close to her neck._

 _A human on her knees with an arrow through her chest. Fear in her eyes as realization fills her mind while her heart stops beating._

 _Her world. Death. Shrouded in Darkness. Death. Fractures and flames. Death. Bloody and lifeless. Death. Death. Death. Death. Death..._

* * *

Willow gasped. She was still lying on the ground, but her mind and body were back in her control. She felt fine physically, but her mind was in turmoil.

She didn't bother getting up as she struggled to process what she had seen. There had been so much... Destruction. So much death. Of both Humans and Monsters. She saw places and people she knew she had never seen before, so she wasn't remembering things. She knew for a fact she had never seen a crumbling human city; she tried her best to stay away from Humans in general as much as possible. But if it wasn't memories then... What was it?

A ping mercifully tore her out of the growing storm in her mind, and she turned to face the origin thoughtlessly.

As the saw, she realized the Humans fight had ended. The single Human had an arrow sticking out of her back and was facedown on the ground. The Green and Grey Humans walked up and each grabbed her by an arm, lifting her to her knees. The red Human slowly began to walk towards them, like a predator closing on its wounded prey. But as the red human raised her arm in front of her downed opponent, a lance of fear struck through her heart as the images resurfaced in her mind.

 _The grey and green human, holding up their opponent while the red one siphoned orange energy from her through a black string. The red ones eyes lit aflame._

She was seeing it now. She was witnessing her vision. She knew what would come next. The human would have her energy drained; or something akin to it she thought. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know what would happen. But in her vision, after the Human had her energy drained, she saw so many images of death and destruction. Was that what was to happen should the human die?

Her instincts began to scream at her to move. And for the first time all day, she agreed with them.

* * *

She... She had been defeated. Her, the Fall Maiden. Possessor of a mystical magical power, allowing her to control and bend the very characteristics of nature to her will. But in spite of that, in spite of her power, she had lost. But she thought she had done everything right. She had fought with every ounce of her strength and aura, to the point where she no longer had either. And now she was... What? What was going to happen to her? She didn't know. She didn't even know why they had attacked in the first place.

Amber's pain-clouded mind was driven off course as she felt two sets of arms grab her own and lift her to her knees. She struggled to lift her head, but when she did she was met with the infuriating sight of the women in red, with a damn smug smirk on her face. She oh so desperately wished the had the energy to wipe it off.

But she didn't, and as the women's hand raised up, Amber could do nothing but watch in horror as a spider-like Grimm grew out of the palm of her hand. It stared at her with soulless blank stare, and she couldn't help but dread what was to come next.

"Please. Don't." She barely managed to beg as pure unfiltered fear coursed through every fiber of her being. As the spider-like Grimm tensed up Amber could do nothing but shut her eyes tightly and wa-

 _ **"SKREEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Her eyes snapped open just in time to see an enormous shape emerge from her peripheral with a white streak and upercut the women in red, sending her tumbling through the air before landing in a heap several meters away.

Barely a second later, another huge shape then slammed into the boy holding her right arm, while the girl on her left just barely managed to jump out of the way as what she could only describe as being a huge scythe stabbed deep into the ground where she once stood.

With no more support holding her up, Amber fell onto her stomach once more, still too weak to hold herself up. But she was determined to see what it was that had saved her. And so she mustered all the strength she had left and turned onto her back. She couldn't hold back a cry of pain as pressure was put on the new new arrow wound in her back. But in the end, she felt it was worth it.

Literally hovering above her, was an almost demonic looking creature. A creature with no face, no legs, and an absolute lethal appearance. She was paralyzed in both wonder and horror. It was easily the most incredible and probably horrifying animal she had ever seen. She thought animal, since she could easily tell it wasn't a Grimm.

The creature jabbed both of its scythes into the ground between her and her three opponents, rearing its head back and then throwing it forwards with a terrifying shriek. It was so loud and fear-inducing she would have put her hands over her ears if she had the strength.

Amber's entire body froze completely as the creature turned its eyeless face down towards her. She desperately hoped its vision was based on movement or sound, because she fortunately found herself unable to make either. It simply stared at her for several second before turning its head back up. She turned her head to look in its direction, seeing her three opponents standing apart. A gleeful smile split onto her face as she took in the shocked and nervous looks of the green and grey one. The red one had a look of only slight apprehension, but it was no longer a smug smile. And that was good enough for her.

"What is that thing?" The green one asked with a barely noticeable tremor in her voice. Probably from how close she had come to being skewered.

The grey boy turned. "What do we do?"

The red women didn't answer at first. She glared at the creature that had taken position over Amber. Its scythes in front and its claws to the side, almost acting like a cage. She took several moments but soon opened her mouth to respond. Only for the creature to beat her to it.

It reared its head back with another ear-rattling shriek and reared its head back to face the sky. Then Amber saw something forming above it. It was an inky, black pool of darkness with only tiny pinpricks of light inside it, just writhing in the air. The simple sight of it sent shivers up her spine.

Amber cried in pain as one of the creatures large claws reached down and gently scooped her up. As gently as something as big as it could anyways. She could only hang there limply in its claw as it lifted her up and pressed her against its chest. She was surprised by how much warmth the creature was generating, but in her pain-addled mind, it was welcomed.

She could feel the creature lifting up into the air, heading for the black pool hanging in the air. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see the blue sky turn black. Her mind soon to follow. But as the creature lifted her up and her thoughts began to fade, she couldn't help but imagine hearing a small voice in her head.

 _"Garthis is going to be so mad at me."_

* * *

 **A/N: I am still alive! And still writing this story, much to my own shock. Now while I may have gotten this chapter out in a much more timely manner then the last one, I can't say when the next one will be released. Sorry, but that's just the simple truth.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think. And as always, I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Rage

**A/N: I just realized that Not A Fairy Tale Anymore has the same acronym as North American Free Trade Agreement. NAFTA. I never realized that before. Eh, you learn something new every day.**

 **So anyways, I'm sorry this took so long. I've been betaing the chapter of a friends story, and it took far longer then I expected. After I get out anther chapter of my other two stories then this story will be updated again. That's my plan right now; to update whatever story has gone the longest without an update. Also, y** **ou may notice in this chapter that I use the term 'humanoids' often. When I say this, it's to refer to both Humans and Faunus as one.**

 **Please let me know of any mistakes I've made. I'm sort of in a rush to get this out.**

 **Fonts = Meaning**

 _Italics = Thoughts and stressing/emphasis of a word._

 **Bold = Monsters speaking English.**

 **Bold and Underlined = Monster language.**

 _ **Note: Monster language only written in such ways when a human is present and focused on. Otherwise its**_ regular text.

 **Reviews**

 **SilentXD7: Thanks, I plan to continue it.**

 **meeyaaargh3412: Lol! You know, you are so right. I _never_ noticed that. Then again, I'm not the biggest fan of TMNT. But yes, there will certainly be more monsters in the future, and I'm still considering on Ambers final place in this story. I hope you enjoy where I take this story.**

 **Raptorex: You to, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **animeandgamerlover2: Thanks, I'm happy to hear that. Though it's not like there are many to read in the first place, lol.**

 **IAmPedobear: I plan to, and I wonder if I've yet gone along with what you're thinking.**

 **Sleeping Piranha: Sorry about that. While I can't do much for the time of day in the future except try and specify it, just remember that every characters name begins with the first letter of what Monster they are. But if you mean you can't remember what the monsters look like, just google them.**

 **FellKnight: Here you go! It's funny how I'm posting this on the same day that you say: Don't take forever.**

* * *

Not A Fairy Tale Anymore

* * *

After almost ten minutes of near constant yelling, Garthis was seriously beginning to consider crushing the two little creatures in his claw and being done with it. No matter how he felt, there was simply no way the end result of saving them would make up for the growing ache in his ears. He was seriously starting to get really annoyed by the female Humans idiocy and complete lack of gratitude.

In the few minutes since he had collected them, he had encountered nothing of note. Several small Grimm had come up to him with the intention of stealing the two young humans from him. But all it took was a simple glare and they would run off scampering. It was pathetic really. He didn't encounter any humans, but he could tell he was getting closer to them.

As the noise and frequency of the noisy human weapons increased, and the human scent strengthened, so did his agitation. Every muscle in his body was telling him to leave or fight, but his mind and sense of duty ignored both. He had already committed himself to bringing the small humans to safety, and he refused to show weakness in the form of renege by running away or killing their rescuers.

But despite the strength of his conviction, the little human female in his claw just would. Not. Stop.

He attempted to distract himself from the noise by thinking of something else. He tried thinking of his plans after he dealt with the humans.

After he dropped them off, he would leave the town, find Brawl, and bring him home. Simple. And then he could also give the metal gadget to Krell and rid himself of his debt, so that was another positive.

The Goliath winced as the human female's voice reached a new pitch.

And after he got home, he could go hunting. Perhaps he could find a Megamouth and rip it apart. That always made him feel better.

A low growl built in his throat as the human's voice droned on for a record time.

Maybe after killing the Megamouth, if it was big enough, he could harvest its skeleton and hand it on his wall. But then again, Megamouths made poor trophies. There was nothing really impressive about killing a giant overgrown frog with more mouth then it had arms.

Garthis was rudely torn from his thoughts as the female's voice briefly cut out, likely to inhale the oxygen she was rapidly expending, only began again. This time even louder than before.

Finally, Garthis decided that enough was enough. Fed up with all the screaming, Garthis dropped the metal object for Krell onto the ground and transferred the female human into his right hand while keeping the male secured in his left. Without a moments hesitation, he brought her screaming body up to his face, reared his head back, and threw it forward with a thundering, bone rattling roar.

 **"BROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

In that moment, everything else became muted. His voice took the soundwaves of every other noise and brutally pushed them aside, leaving no room for them to he heard. And even when he ceased his bellow, as it echoed around the area, everything seemed to be quieter then before to Garthis' ears. As though the very environment around him was trying to remain inconspicuous for fear of invoking his rage.

Unknown to the Goliath however, his frustrated cry of rage had much more of an affect then he realized.

* * *

Several hundred feet away, where the Grimm were attempting to overwhelm an evacuation zone set up by recently arrived hunters, his action of pure annoyance and frustration would aid many lives.

As the Grimm threw themselves at a makeshift barricade at the end of a street, the hunters and armed townsmen shot and slashed every one they could. But despite their best efforts, the barrier of furniture, vehicles, and other common items was quickly being torn down, and the defenders pushed back.

A large pack of Beowolves appeared at the other end of the street, and began charging the barricade. But as they closed in, and the humans prepared themselves, something happened that the humans would remember for the rest of their lives.

An enormous, bellowing roar suddenly pounded into their ears from somewhere ahead. The sound was so loud, so primal, that everything around seemed to freeze in its presence. All of the Faunus present immediately clutched their ears painfully, as a look of complete and utter terror formed on their face. It was a fear so pure, absolute, and unyielding, that any Grimm around to sense it could have gone mad with hunger and desire. Or rather, they would have. If they weren't already preoccupied with their own reaction.

Upon hearing the furious roar, the pack of charging Beowolves dug their claws into the stone and skidded to a halt in the middle of the street. They looked around nervously, fearful whines escaping their throat. Even the Alpha, about 13 years old and considerably large, knew that the creature the roar belonged to was far, far superior to it and its pack. It had never met the creature and didn't even know what it looked like, but it didn't matter. The Grimm could sense the raw power in just its voice alone, and unlike fighting humans where there was a substantial chance of a quick death, to fight this creature would mean certain destruction, and the possibility of a long, painful demise.

The first Beowolf to flee was young. Its instinctual fear overriding its other instinctual desire to pursue the negative emotions of the humans ahead, no matter how delicious and enticing they currently were.

After seeing the first deserter flee, several older, but still young, beowolves chased after it. A few seconds later, upon seeing the majority of their pack running away, the rest of the Beowolves dashed after them.

The Alpha Beowolf gave one last look at the humanoids, before quickly turning to follow the rest of its pack. It was irritated at the loss of their prey, but at the same time was grateful that something else had incurred the unknown creatures rage, so that it and its pack didn't have to face it. And it knew that there would always be more humans to kill. At least it survived.

Meanwhile the humans, since the Faunus had been almost completely consumed by their unexplainable fear, were feeling a plethora of different emotions.

They were happy that the Grimm were gone and weren't attacking anymore, but worried for the reason. The way they saw things, a single roar from somewhere deeper in the town managed to scare away the Grimm.

The Grimm, the most ferocious and merciless creatures to walk the face of Remnant, creatures capable of bringing down entire cities, and as old as humanity itself, were _scared of something._

The prospect incited confusion and no small amount of fear into the hearts and minds of the humans. And after looking at their Faunus partners, and seeing the state they had been reduced to, they could only wonder exactly _what_ was roaming through the town, just outside their view.

* * *

The human female was instantly hushed. She simply stared at Garthis' now angry red eyes fearfully, strands of his saliva dripping from her face and hair. But most importantly, she was now silent. Wonderfully, fantastically, finally silent.

Garthis chuffed satisfied, chomping his jaws in her face as a warning against any future disobedience. The girl only flinched and covered her face with the one arm that wasn't pinned to her side, but he felt that she got the message.

But as he prepared to transfer her back to the talon with the Human male, the sound of something crumbling behind him trickled into his ears.

Shutting his eyes and looking down with a sigh, he thought, _"Of course there would be something behind me. Because today hasn't been bad enough as it is."_ He angrily grumbled in his head before slowly turning around.

There, sitting right behind him, was the black Taijitu from earlier. It had used its immense size to crash through the building nearby, and was now glaring at him with soulless red eyes.

He growled at it threateningly, but it only hissed at him in response. He was momentarily curious as to why it had come. They had already concluded a silent agreement not to bother one another, so why was it here now?

His answer came as the Grimms blank stare moved down from his eyes and to his hands, and the humans in them.

Realizing exactly what it was that the snake Grimm wanted, the Goliath gave a single warning growl, forewarning of what would happen if it tried anything. It was usually more effective against younger, less intelligent Grimm. But against the old Taijitu, his warning didn't carry as much force.

The snake didn't seem to notice, or more likely, didn't care for his warning. Instead of shrinking back like a frightened animal, it hissed and moved towards him. Staring hungrily at the humans in his hands, who were whimpering fearfully and trying to make themselves smaller.

Garthis recognized the body structure the Grimm snake was using. It was slowly moving forwards while keeping its head at his chest level, but also keeping its body higher and obviously tense. It was an appearance he recognized from the few rare times he had fought with Rock Worms in the northern mountains of his home. It meant the Grimm was getting ready to strike.

The Grimm was relatively the same size as Garthis, though a little smaller and obviously with less body mass. But the snakes powerful muscles were not to be underestimated, even if it was smaller. It was easily able to break through a building, so it was clearly strong in its own sense. But at the same time, Garthis had all the advantages it didn't. The Goliath was strong, fast, intelligent, could breath fire, and had actual _hands_ with lethal claws on them.

Realizing that a fight was now inevitable, and confident that he could win, Garthis turned and set the two humans on the roof of a nearby building. He gave them a quick grow to stay put, before turning back to the snake. He put himself between the building and the snake, snarling as he did so.

It stared at the humans, and then back at the Goliath. He could see a sense of understanding in its eyes. There was no way it was going to get at the younglings without getting through him first. At the realization, it opened its mouth wide, and roared.

Garthis' entire body tensed as the battle cry filled his ears. The challenge triggered something deep inside him. Something itching for a fight. Something as old as his instincts.

The thirst for battle flowed through his every muscle and vein as easily as air entered his lungs. Every part of his body spoke and worked together as one in preparation for the deathmatch. And as a sense of combat awareness filled his mind to the brim, Garthis' jaw opened wide and replied to the old Grimm's provocation with a fearsome roar of his own, accepting its challenge.

After both creatures accepted each others desire for a clash, the only thing left was to begin.

The Grimm made the first move. Its tensed body uncoiled like a spring, leaping at the Goliath at lightning speed. Its jaw opened wide to clamp onto the Monsters neck, only to receive a mouthful of rock instead.

Garthis ripped out a chunk of the ground and held it forwards, making the Grimm's mouth charge right into it. Quickly taking advantage if its surprise, Garthis morphed his left hand into a fist and slammed it down onto its armoured head hard.

The strength of the impact forced the Taijitu's head to the ground with a loud slam. Garthis lifted his right claw up and smashed it down at the snake, only for it to jerk its head back at the last moment, making his claws sink into the stone.

The Taijitu spit the rock out of its mouth and glared at him hatefully. A glare which he returned.

Sweeping left, it came at him in an arc before striking quickly. He tried to reach out a claw, intent on grabbing its top jaw, but it evaded at the last moment and managed to bite his side. Its teeth were hard and sharp enough to penetrate right through his armour and sink into the soft flesh underneath.

Garthis roared as its sharp fangs sunk deep into his ribs. Fortunately for the Goliath, unlike some of the animals it represented, the Grimm snake was nonvenomous. But that didn't mean several meter long teeth sinking into his flesh didn't hurt.

The Grimm only went in for a quick strike before pulling its head back and out of reach. It sat back for a moment, observing its opponent and what affect its bite was having on it.

Unfortunately for the Taijitu, Garthis' anger and adrenaline quickly dulled the pain and he ignored the blood spilling from the wounds. He spread his claws and roared angrily, tensing his legs and leaping at the Grimm.

It quickly backed out of the way, causing Garthis' fist to slam into the ground and the force behind the strike creating a shockwave around it.

The Grimm took advantage of his position and sprung at the Monster again with its jaws wide. Garthis only had enough time to raise his buried fist and hold out his arm, making the Grimm's jaws crunch down on his arm. It swiftly released it, and attempted to go for his throat.

Garthis held out a claw and grabbed the snake around the throat, keeping its snapping jaws just inches from his face. He reared his other claw back in an attempt to grab something, when he felt an object.

It turned out to be the metal object he'd acquired earlier, though the thought didn't process through his mind at the time. Instead he just lifted it up and smashed it against the Grimm's face, shattering it into dozens of pieces, but only making the Grimm shut its eyes tightly and hiss painfully.

With an angry growl, Garthis reared his arm back again to drive them into the Taijitu's eye socket, but suddenly found that the rest of the Grimm's long body had wrapped around it, restraining him.

Garthis snarled and roared at the Grimm as its withering body allowed its snapping jaws to get closer to his face.

Realizing how serious the situation had become, Garthis stopped trying to push the Grimm away and instead tightened its grip on it. Calling on the fire that burned deep in his chest, he felt its warmth rise up and cause his chest and throat to glow.

The Grimm must not have known of the Goliath's ability to breath fire, because even as his throat glowed it didn't attempt to flee. Not until the blazing fire appeared.

The burning flame shot out of Garthis' mouth with a soft roar. It turned from a dark blue flame as it came out of his mouth, to a blazing orange that billowed and swirled around like wind over the Grimm's face.

The moment the flames left his mouth and touched the Grimm's face, it instantly gave a roar of pain as it tried to struggle free. Garthis was able to maintain his grip for a few seconds, but eventually the frantic spinning and whipping motion of its body allowed it to wrestle free and slither away to a safe distance.

It reached the end of the street before it turned its head back to face the Goliath. Its single remaining eye glared at him with undisguised hatred. The left side of its face had been reduced to a charred, smoking mess that was practically unrecognizable. But despite its injuries, the Taijitu didn't retreat.

It slithered up the side of a nearby building and coiled itself tightly. Garthis didn't have much time to consider its actions before it launched itself at him again. He tried to slash it in the head as it came, only for it to dodge at the last moment, and move low to sink its fans into his leg.

Garthis roared and attempted to slam his fist down onto its head, but at the last moment it moved and he only hit its body. Enough to damage the snake, but not enough to kill or stall it. He was unable to stop it as it slithered around his leg and bit his shoulder, before quickly moving lower to bite into his back.

Garthis attempted to reach back and grab it, but it remained just out of his reach as it shook its head, tearing open the flesh of his back and causing dark red blood to pour from the new wounds.

As the Grimm ripped apart his flesh and muscles, completely out of his reach, an idea suddenly came to his mind. He grabbed the body of the snake as close to the head as he could, and began to pull. He could feel the Grimm's fangs pulling against his flesh as he tried to yank it out.

The Taijitu, and the flesh its fangs were sunk into, held on tightly. But as his rage grew and he pulled harder, the snake finally came free as its fangs tore out of his flesh. Garthis didn't give the snake any time to try anything as he pulled it from around his back and then grabbed onto its jaws tightly with one hand each, and began to pull.

With his hands on its main weapon, the snake could only smack its body against Garthis desperately as he pulled its jaws apart.

The Goliath growled at the Grimm's body slammed against his face and curled around his neck, but he refused to let it distract him. With one last burst of strength, Garthis brutally tore its bottom jaw from the rest of its body.

The Taijitu slithered back, giving a gurgling roar as black, oily blood began to pool out of its wound. Its eyes had glazed over from pain, and it only stared at him blankly. It did nothing as he approached and grabbed its nose with one hand, and shoved his arm down its open throat with the other. He reached as far as he could, and then swung his arm down, ripping out an arms length of its throat and coating his in its blood.

With the left side if its face gone, its bottom jaw removed, and a portion of its throat missing, the old Taijitu finally fell to the ground and died.

Garthis stared at it for a few moments, before rearing his head back to the sky and giving a roar of victory.

 **"ROOOOOOAAAAARRR!"**

He lowered his head and exhaled heavily, looking and watching the snake Grimm slowly evaporate to black smoke. He looked at his arm, seeing the black blood coating it doing the same thing.

He turned his back to the disappearing Grimm and walked towards a house, nearly stumbling as he did so. The injuries the old Grimm had inflicted were finally starting to process through his mind as the adrenaline and combat sense wore off. The pain was hot and intense, especially the mangled wound on his back. The injuries weren't fatal, he could tell that much, but they would remain open for a while until he got a good meal. Then his flesh could repair faster and his armour could return. He just hoped his blood would clot soon. He didn't need to leave a trail of blood wherever he walked.

Approaching the house, he glanced up to see the two young humans sitting on the roof. They clutched each other tightly, staring at him with a look of equal awe and fear.

He wordlessly held an open hand up to the roof, and they only hesitated for a moment before climbing on. Garthis knew they understood what he was doing now, or at the very least understood he wanted to protect them. What they ultimately thought meant little to him, so long as they cooperated and survived.

He clutched them both gently in his claw, holding them close to his chest. He glanced around for the metal object, only to notice its pieces, and he sighed. He had hoped to get out of his debt that day, but oh well.

With nothing left to keep him there, the Goliath turned and walked away.

* * *

The fight- though it was more like a slaughter at this point- had been going oh so well until the Human's flying metal machines arrived.

Initially, it had been laughably easy to crush, kill, or maim every Human and Faunus in sight. With access to a combination of earth, rocks, lava, teeth, tusks, tongue, and simple brute strength, he had managed to find many different and admittedly entertaining ways to kill his quarries. He crushed, burned, buried, and ate them as he pleased.

Although that last one was honestly his least favorite. Brawl simply could _not stand_ the taste of Humans or Faunus. They were absolutely _disgusting._ Though Faunus slightly less so on account of their animal traits. Although, due to his enormous size the few times he did end up eating them he could barely taste them. So he did choose to chew on a few here and there to try and sate his hunger. Or sometimes he just swallowed them whole, but doing that always felt funny since they tended to wiggle as they slide down his throat.

The humanoids, both those originally at the mine and the newcomers, tried many different ways, all in vain, to fight back. They fired their little weapons and even tried throwing dust at him. But his armour and sheer size made it all pointless. Nothing they had could actually get through his carapace to his soft flesh, and the unfocused dust explosions did nothing more then temporarily disorient him if triggered in his face. But just getting close enough to throw it at his face was a challenge for them all on its own, since that was where all his teeth resided.

Predictably, many had tried to hide or escape. He couldn't blame them for trying, no matter how pointless it was. No matter where they tried to conceal themselves, be it under vehicles or inside storage containers, Brawl could find each and every one. So he let them hide, with the intention of killing them later, when those who tried to run were dealt with.

Speaking of said runners, they might as well of been lambs running to the slaughter. The only way out of the strip mine was via one of the roads that led around the pit and to the surface level. But Brawl had already blocked off each one with giant, impassible rock walls. Trapping them in the huge pit with him.

He wasn't surprised when some tried to climb up the steep walls of the mine, or when others attempted to break his walls. Both were futile efforts. The walls of the mine were simply too steep for their small bodies to scale, and his rock walls were considerably stronger then normal stone. So when they tried to blow it up with their dust, or run through it with their vehicles, they succeeded in nothing but harming themselves.

But then four of the Human's metal birds had showed up.

They appeared with a great roar of noise and wind, blowing dust up into the air as they hovered behind him. At first he had simply ignored them. Somewhat tricky with the amount of noise they made, but he still ignored them nonetheless. There was plenty of prey around him and he saw no reason to waste any time or effort on the machines. Even when they began making louder noises while they launched what felt like hundreds of small rocks at him. They did sting somewhat, but his natural armour and enormous bulk made them nothing more than a nuisance, and so he continued to ignore them. Until they began to throw fireballs at him.

He didn't see the first one coming. He had been occupied when he picked up one of the humans metal vehicles and prepared to throw it at a fleeing crowd. But a sudden white hot blistering pain in his back forced him to drop the hunk of metal and instinctively turn around. He instantly glared at the metal beasts. He may not have known much about Humans or their machines, but he knew that he only experienced the kind of explosion he felt _after_ they arrived, and so they had to be the cause.

After giving himself a quick once over, he could both see and feel that he had a small but deep hole in his back. The explosion had torn right through his armour and left a literal smoking black crater on his back. Both the heat from the blast and his own internal heat helped cauterize the wound, so he didn't have to worry about blood loss. But in his pain-anger fueled state of rage, the positive thought barely registered in his mind.

It wasn't so much the heat from the explosion that hurt, but rather the forceful blast into his back. He could _feel_ that something had gotten past his armour and sunk into his flesh underneath, but he wasn't sure if it was an actual projectile or if he had simply been feeling the explosion itself. The wound wasn't so deep as to threaten his life, but deep enough that it hurt and he wanted to kill the thing that did it.

Brawl watched as a small object dropped from the wings of one of the birds. He eyes it as if fell for a few seconds, before fire erupted from its back and it began flying quickly towards him with a shrill whistle.

Another deep, angry growl built in his throat. He lifted both of his enormous front legs into the air, and slammed them to the ground with enough force to shatter the earth. A moment later, a huge rock wall erupted from the ground in front of him. The shrill whistle in his ears abruptly ended when the rock wall shuddered and cracked as the projectile slammed into it and exploded. It gave Brawl a strange sense of satisfaction to see his plan succeed.

Reaching back with his right arm, Brawl grabbed the metal vehicle he had dropped earlier and brought it close. The Behemoth then dug his left claw deep into the dirt and reached out to the rock wall, commanding it to descend. It didn't hesitate and immediately disappeared into the earth. The moment it did, Brawl reared his arm back and threw the chunk of metal into the air.

Unfortunately, the metal machines proved to be more agile then he thought. The moment they saw the smaller vehicle tumbling end over end towards them, they all instantly moved to avoid it.

Brawl barely had time to growl his displeasure before one of the machines shot two more of the objects at him. His eyes narrowed at them before he swiftly curled up and rolled away, hoping to escape them. But much to surprise and irritation, they actually moved to follow and track him.

The first one slammed into his back, close to the first wound, and caused him to instinctively uncurl. The second one then struck his unprepared form in the left shoulder, actually managing to cause a noticeable amount of pain in his joint.

Brawl reared his head and roared angrily at the machine. It didn't give any form of a response to his challenge other then their normal hum, which only irritated him even further.

Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Brawl growled and reared his head back as he tensed the tongue muscles in his mouth. A split second later, he threw his head forward and opened his mouth, giving his barbed tongue a clear path to one of the metal birds.

The machine did attempt to back away upon seeing the sudden attack, but it acted too late. As a result the Behemoth managed to strike his mark.

The spiked tongue brutally ripped through and lodged itself in the metal belly of the hovering Bullhead. Since the craft had already been moving backwards at the time, its sudden jerk to a halt caused the spiked tip of the tongue to drag through the aircraft's belly, tearing it up even more. Since the engines had already been angled back, and because the the tongue through its belly had severed the hydraulic lines which allowed the pilot to change their pitch, the Bullhead could do nothing but keep trying to fly back, behaving much like a fish hooked on a fishing line.

Brawl growled to himself as the flying metal monstrosity attempted to pull away from him, stretching his long tongue to its maximum length and causing some discomfort when it still kept pulling.

One of the birds hovering near the one he caught released a loud noise, and he felt the same sensation from earlier as hundreds of tiny rocks peppered his right side. Brawl growled as his inability to actually do anything about it, but then was suddenly struck with an idea.

The Behemoth moved his head to the left, and the machine at the end of his tongue clumsily followed. Then he moved it the right, and it copied again. He did this twice more, moving his head and the machine more and more with each swing, until finally jerking his head hard to the right and tearing his tongue from the machines belly and pulled it back, cringing as a distasteful flavor filled his mouth. But the machines taste was overlooked as Brawl watched its movements.

Using the characteristic of movement known as momentum, the machine flew through the air with a mighty scream and slammed into the armoured side of its sibling. The impact caused a massive fireball as both fuel tanks ruptured and the liquid Dust caught fire. The spectacle continued as the machine literally flew _through_ the other, splitting it in half in the process, and slowly arced downwards with gravity before it smashed into the ground with an enormous explosion. The tail and body of the other machine, both unable to operate without each other, spiraled to the ground with a trail of fire. The explosion caused by the two pieces wasn't quite as impressive as the whole machine's crash, but it was still a sight to admire.

Brawl didn't have long to appreciate his work as hundreds more tiny rocks rocks slammed into his left side, and another whistle reached his ears. He turned and held up an arm to cover his face, wincing as another projectile painfully slammed into his forearm.

He waited until the rocks stopped to lower his arm. He saw the machine hovering in the air, its constant roar persisting to sound and dust continuing to billow beneath it.

Brawl's six magma coloured eyes locked onto a nearby metal structures, one of the many that littered the mine. It was tall, and had a long arm that branched out from its main body. Acting almost in instinct, Brawl grabbed the structure's 'arm' and ripped it off the body, bringing a long metal vine with it. He reared his arm back and chucked the metal piece into the air, trailing the metal vine behind it.

Unknown to Brawl, the structure he had grabbed was the arm of a crane. Used to lift crates of dust into large trucks for transportation. When he grabbed the crane's arm, the Behemoth had unknowingly tore its wire spool from the main body long with it. Brawl would never come to understand exactly what he had done or how it would help him, but in the end, we wouldn't care anyways.

Upon seeing the piece of crane soaring towards him, the Pilot of the Combat Bullhead lowered the craft to duck under it. He succeeded in avoiding the chunk of metal, but beyond his peripheral view, gravity had taken hold of the metal chunk. As it fell to the ground, the wire it was trailing lowered with it, dragging along the left wing of the Bullhead.

For just a moment, it looked like the wire would harmlessly pass over the Bullhead. But fate is a cruel mistress.

A strong gust of wind caused the aircraft to sway to the right, moving the wire into just the right position to be sucked into the left engine intake.

The piece of metal forced its way past the fan-blades and through the pressure compression sections, before finally reaching the combustion chamber. Nothing but air was supposed to be present in this part of the engine, so the damaged metal wire did the only thing it could. It chewed the inside of the engine to pieces.

Brawl watched as the machine's left wing sucked in the metal vine attached to the chunk of metal he threw. The moment it disappeared into the bulb at the end of the wing, it exploded and began billowing thick black smoke. Its wing began to droop and fall, before it lost lift completely and spiraled to the ground, before slamming down with a mighty crash and fireball.

A beastly smirk grew on the Behemoths face as he turned to face the final machine. After witnessing its three companions getting obliterated, it apparently decided that it no longer wished to fight as it turned around and began to fly away.

Brawl narrowed his eyes and roared angrily. He wasn't just about to let it escape after all it had done!

Tensing his tongue muscles, the barb shot out of his mouth towards the Bullhead's rear. But at the speed it was going, by the time his tongue reached where the Bullhead had been it was already out of range, and his tongue retracted into his mouth.

Brawl growled, angrily staring at the retreating metal bird and upset that his prey had escaped. But as it flew towards the edge of the mine and neared the forest, a large rock shot up from the dense forest and smashed into the cockpit of the unsuspecting Bullhead. The metal crumpled easily from the force of the impact, killing the pilot instantly.

Similar to its sibling's demises, the metal bird flew for a few more seconds before crashing to the ground with a bright, hot explosion.

Upon the death of the final machine, Brawl realized just how quiet things had become. No one was shooting at him, or trying to blow him up. No more roar from the flying machine's engines. No more humans running around screaming. And not a single sound of wildlife anywhere, which made sense since it had probably all been scared off.

The silence didn't last long. He soon heard several loud thumping noises in the distance, and turned to see his brother Garthis leaping down the mine's many roads.

He patiently waited for the Goliath to reach the bottom and walk towards him. The look on his face as he observed the destruction around him led him to believe he was either impressed, or angry. Probably both.

"What did you _do?"_ The Goliath asked, just the barest hint of a growl to the question.

In response to his brother's inquiry, Brawl merely shrugged. "They hurt me, and I got angry."

"Angry?" They both surveyed the area. The place looked like a warzone: Mangled wreaks of vehicles everywhere. Craters and fires peppered the mine. And bodies absolutely littered the area.

"I'd say you did a bit more then got angry." Garthis chuffed.

Brawl gave a sheepish look at the area. "Yeah, I went a little overboard and lost my temper." He admitted. He may have done far more damage then he should've. After all, it hadn't been their fault the ship hit him. It just happened, and his instincts took over.

Brawl was usually more mellow then the rest of his siblings, preferring to lie back and laze around most of the day. But when it came to his temper, it rivaled that of even Garthis'. If something made him angry enough, he would fly into a violent rage. Much like what he had done to the mine.

The Goliath gave an annoyed huff. "Well, thanks to you coming here, _I_ was sent to come and get you back. Now come on, lets go." He ordered and turned and walked back the way he came.

Brawl looked around nervously. "Shouldn't we make sure there's no one left? Can't let anyone see us after all."

Garthis scoffed. "I don't think anything survived your rampage. Everything's already dead, now follow me."

The Behemoth surveyed the mine one last time for any signs of movement, but when he saw none, he turned and rushed up to the Goliath. "Maybe, but that metal machine almost got away. How do we know nothing else got out?" Brawl questioned.

Garthis glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Firstly, I got that thing, so you don't need to worry about that. Secondly, even if something did escape it's not as though we can do anything about it. And besides, what would they say? Some big monster showed up and slaughtered their useless hides? So what? They'll just think it was a Grimm."

Brawl gave him a look. "I look nothing like a Grimm." He deadpanned.

He only shrugged his shoulders. "What else could they think it would be?"

Brawl gave a heavy sigh and shook his head. As he looked back up, he noticed several nasty wounds on his back, and several smaller ones on his arms, shoulder, and leg. "So what happened to you?" He asked, a sliver of worry creeping into his tone.

The Goliath gave a low growl. "Taijitu, an older one. We got into a fight." He explained.

Brawl's face morphed into one of confusion. "Why did you fight a Taijitu?" Monsters and Grimm fought rarely, so there had to be a reason behind it.

Garthis was silent for many seconds, to the point where Brawl considered repeating the question. But the Goliath finally answered. "We got into a fight over some prey." He explained.

Brawl had known Garthis long enough to know when the Goliath was hiding something. He knew his brother was technically telling him the truth, but deliberately omitting some key details. He didn't know exactly what, but he knew his brother would only do it if he didn't want anyone else to know. So he let the subject drop.

"Are you okay to get back?" He asked, making Garthis scoff.

"It's not as though these wounds will kill me. I'll be fine." His eyes roamed over the Behemoth, specifically on the large craters in his armour. "What about you? Are you okay?"

As if to remind him of their presence, his wounds momentarily flared up, making him wince. "I'll be fine once I get some rest." He answered.

"Well then, lets hurry up. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can get some food and sleep." Brawl nodded, and they both increased their pace.

* * *

 **A/N: And done! Took FAR longer then I wanted it to. But on the bright side, I'm done betaing one of my buddies chapters so I'm back to just writing mine!**

 **So Garthis delivered his two humans to safety, and Brawl feels a little bad about all the chaos he brought in his angry state. Not much this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **Anyways, as I said above, I'm going to finish another chapter of my other two stories and then I'll be back. Next chapter we'll be seeing Willow with Amber. Won't that be fun!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and as always, I'll see you next time.**


End file.
